Amor entre sempai y kouhai
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Issei esta saliendo con Rias hace ya un año, y en un domingo por la mañana, Issei y Rias habian quedado para celebrar su aniversario, Issei se queda dormido y rias se encuentra con Raiser y ella traiciona a Issei y este se queda desvastado hasta que una peliplatina, aparecera en la vida del castaño ¿qué clase de lios tendrá esta peculiar pareja? (Issei x Koneko) (Capitulo final)
1. Prologo: Una dolorosa traición

**Hola a todos ^^ antes que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que le haya gustado mi fic de " _Love after the battle_ " de Issei x Asia, lo hice porque leí fics de esta serie y la mayoría de historias cuando estos dos están emparejados, es mediante con el Issei x Harem y había muy pocos con el Issei x Asia, y aparte porque me apetecía hacerlo xD, bueno en este fic será un Issei x Koneko ^^ ya que también hay muy pocos fics sobre esta pareja y la mayoría no esta terminado, pero esta historia no vendrá del mundo de _High School DXD,_ es decir, que no habrá seres sobrenaturales en esta historia xD. Como dice en mi perfil, intentare subir capítulos cuando pueda y tenga tiempo. Debo recordar de que la serie High School DXD no me pertenece sino a _Ichiei Ishibumi._ En fin comenzamos con esta historia.**

\- blah, blah, blah... (personaje hablando).

\- _blah, blah, blah..._ (personaje pensando).

 _ **Prologo:**_

 _ **Una dolorosa traición inesperada.**_

POV Issei:

 _¡Yo!, soy Issei Hyodo, "Ise" para mis amigos, soy un estudiante de 2do grado en la academia kuoh juntos con mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama, conocidos como el "dúo pervertido", ellos incluso quisieron meterme en el grupo, pero me negué ya que no quiero problemas con las chicas de la academia, pero a pesar de ser pervertidos, siempre me han ayudado desde que estábamos en la primaria, bueno mi historia comienza en como me "traicionó" mi novia Rias Gremory y de como conocí a esa pequeña peliplatina que me hizo cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, dejadme que os lo cuente desde el principio..._

POV normal:

Era un día normal en la vida de Issei, en las casa de los Hyodo, su hermana Asia Argento la despertaba todo los días ya que el castaño es un dormilón y tenía una cita con su novia, Rias Gremory a las 12 de la mañana en el parque, ya que era domingo. Asia es un año menor que Issei y era adoptada por los padres de Issei ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella solo tenía 3 años, y como los difuntos padres de Asia eran los mejores amigos de los padres de Issei la adoptaron nada más salir del hospital, pero a pesar de eso, el castaño y la rubia se querían como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Asia es una joven alegre y cariñosa con todo el mundo y en especial a su hermano, ella tenia pelo largo de color rubio y ojos verdes. La rubia al ver que su hermano no se despertaba empezó a decir.

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Habitación de Issei.**

Asia: ¡Mooo, Oni-chan! ¡Levántate, perezoso! - dijo la rubia intentando levantar de una vez al vago de su hermano.

Issei: mmm...¡5 minutos más! - dijo perezosamente el castaño.

Asia: Oni-chan, ¡Que llegaras tarde en la cita con Rias-onesama! - grito la rubia desesperada ya que quería que su hermano le fuese la cita con buen pie.

Issei al escuchar eso de su querida hermana, se despertó desesperadamente y miro el reloj de su despertador.

Issei: ¡Mierda! ¡Son las 11:30! ¡Hermanita, voy a ducharme! ¿¡de acuerdo!? ¡Sirveme el desayuno, por favor! - dijo el castaño muy frustado a su hermana.

Olvide mencionar que ellos dos vivían, solos ya que sus padres se encontraba trabajando en el extranjero hace ya 3 años atrás, y hasta entonces ellos a estado viviendo juntos.

Asia: ¡Hai, oni-chan! - grito la rubia suspirando.- _¡Este oni-chan! Mira que quedarse dormido justamente cuando tiene esa cita con Rias-onesama, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¡espero que esa cita acabe bien!._ \- pensó la rubia un poco preocupada.

Una vez que el castaño terminó de ducharse y desayunar, se despidió de su hermanita como siempre suele hacer.

 **En la entrada de la casa de los Hyodo.**

Issei: ¡Hasta luego, hermanita! Ten mucho cuidado. - se despidió el castaño dándole un beso a la mejilla de su hermana.

Asia: ¡Que te valla bien, oni-chan! - dijo la rubia devolviendo el beso en la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

Issei se fue de la casa tan rapidamente, ya que era las 11:45, Asia al ya no ver a su hermano, entró a su casa y miró el reloj.

Asia: _Va a llegar tarde, ya que el parque llega en 25 minutos, eso le pasa por estar hasta las tantas jugando conmigo a las cartas. -_ pensó mientras suspiraba.- aunque no me quejo ya que me divertí mucho anoche jejeje. _-_ dijo ella riendose de eso ultimo.

POV Rias:

Me había despertado alas 10:45 para prepararme la cita con mi Ise-kun, ya llevamos un año juntos y hoy era nuestro aniversario y hoy aviamos quedado en el parque para pasar todo el día juntos, pero llevo semanas pensando en mi amigo Raiser Phoenix, últimamente he pensado mucho en él, ¿será que me haya enamorado de Raiser? ¡No,no,no! ¡esto esta mál! No quiero hacerle daño a Ise-kun pero, ultimamente ya no siento lo mismo por el, mientras seguía pensando mientras me cambiaba, una voz me interrumpió.

Sirzerch: Hermanita, son las 11:30, ¡se te va hacer tarde la cita con Ise-kun! - dijo el pelirrojo con un tono tranquilo.

Rias: ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME AS AVISADO!? - dijo ella histérica.

Sirzerch: Es tu culpa por quedarte atontada al espejo. - dijo él defendiéndose.

Rias: ¡Mierda! ¡Me voy hermano, hasta luego! - grito ella saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

Sirzerch: Esta chica... - dijo el pelirrojo suspirando y negando la cabeza, pero luego se puso serio.- _Últimamente se ajunta mucho con Raiser-kun, solo espero que acaben bien esa cita que tienen._ -pensó este preocupado.

Iba corriendo hacia el parque donde habíamos quedado Ise-kun y yo, al llegar mire en mi teléfono la hora que es y era las 11:50, me alegre ya que llegue 10 minutos antes, así que espere sentada en una banca que había en ese parque y me dispuse a pensar, mientras pensaba alguien se acercaba a mi, y me sorprendí ya que era Raiser-kun.

POV Normal.

Rias: ¡Raiser-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo ella alegremente.

Raiser: ¡Hola Rias!, pues dando un paseo ¿y tú? Dudo mucho que estés aquí sin ningún motivo.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada.

Rias: pues...he quedado con Ise-kun, ya que hoy es nuestro aniversario. - dijo ella con un tono feliz.

Raiser: ah, valla, felicidades supongo.- dijo este de forma desinteresada.

Él se fijo en que Rias está muy pensativa por lo que decide preguntar.

Raiser: Rias ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto algo preocupado por el estado de la pelirroja.

(Si sonara absurdo de que Raiser haga eso pero todo tiene un porque, así que paciencia).

Rias: Raiser-kun yo tengo dudas y la verdad no se que hacer. - dijo ella pensativa y ala vez agobiada.

Raiser: ¿Puedes contármelo? Puedes confiar en mi ¿sabes? - dijo esté interesado.

Rias: esta bien esto es lo que pasa... - dijo ella con confianza.

Ella le empezó a contar sobre lo que pensó esta mañana y incluyendo lo que pensaba del rubio. Una vez explicado, el rubio le cojio la mano de la pelirroja y empezó a hablar.

Raiser: Rias, hay algo que no te conté, y es que estoy enamorado de ti. -dijo Raiser con un tono de galán.- Yo siempre lo he estado pero como estas saliendo con ese chaval, no me atreví a decirtelo. - dijo esté con un tono de sincerad.

Rias estaba en shock y se debatía con quien quedar, si con Issei o con Raiser, pero ella llego a una conclusión y eligio a Raiser ya que lo que sentía ya por el castaño no era lo mismo que antes.

Rias: Raiser yo... ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! -grito ella muy roja como su pelo.

Y acto seguido Rias beso a Raiser con mucha pasión, Raiser aceptó gustoso ese beso. Ambos estaban disfrutando hasta que se escucho una voz...

?: ¡Eres una maldita, RIAS GREMORY! - grito esa voz con ira y odio.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO.**

 **Espero que este prologo os halla gustado. ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Qué pasara ahora con Issei? Eso lo veremos en el capitulo 1: Lagrimas de un corazón roto.**

 **Deja vuestras reviews para saber que opináis sobre de este capitulo.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD**

 **Que tengáis un buen día.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Lagrimas de un corazón roto

**Hola a todos ^^ bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo que estáis teniendo sobre este fic _"Amor entre sempai y kouhai"_ y pediros perdón por el prologo, si os resultó corto, pero todo tiene su explicación, veréis hice el prologo corto porque pienso que los prólogos tiene que ser ni muy corto pero tampoco largo, bajo el punto de mi vista xD, en fin comencemos con el capitulo, esté no os resultará corto xD. La serie _High School DXD_ no me pertenece sino su autor _Ichiei Ishibumi._**

\- blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _blah, blah, blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

\- ( **blah, blah, blah...** ) (Yo mientras describo o hablo de algo de un personaje en mitad del pov de los personajes)

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

 _ **Las lagrimas de un corazón roto, vieja amiga y una peliplatina en peligro.**_

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

Rias se había encontrado con Raiser en el parque, ella esperaba a Issei ya que celebraba su primer año de novios, pero, Rias últimamente tenía sentimientos por Raiser, y en el parque se encontró con Raiser, el rubio al ver que la pelirroja estaba muy pensativa, le ayuda para que está no este tan agobiada, y Rias le contó todo lo que ella pasaba incluyendo los pensamientos por el rubio, Raiser al ayudarla, se declara y Rias eligió a Raiser porque ya no sentía lo mismo por el castaño, y terminaron besándose, pero una voz le grito a Rías, veamos que pasa.

 **Parque de la ciudad – Actualidad.**

?: ¡Eres una maldita, RIAS GREMORY! - grito esa voz con ira y odio.

Rias: _Esa...¡Esa voz la conozco! ¡Es la de Ise-kun!...Dios mio, ¿Qué he hecho? -_ pensó la pelirroja asustada por la situación y abriendo los ojos.

Entonces ambos se separaron del beso y Rias vio a un Issei, con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándola con mucho frialdad.

Rias: ¡I-Ise-kun!...¡Esto no es lo que parece! - dijo ella atemorizada.

Entonces Issei comenzó a hablar.

Issei: ¿¡QUÉ NO ES LO QUE PARECE!? ¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDA RIAS! LO SÉ TODO, ¡QUE ULTIMAMENTE TIENES PENSAMIENTOS CON ESTÉ! -gritó el castaño furioso señalando a Raiser.

Rias: ¿C-cómo lo sab... - fue interrumpida por el castaño.

Issei: ¿¡QUÉ COMO LO SÉ!? ¡HE ESTADO AQUÍ HACE 10 MINUTOS PORQUE CREI QUE LLEGABA TARDE PARA NUESTRA CITA! -grito el castaño furioso de nuevo.

 _ **Flashback.**_

POV Issei:

 **Parque de la ciudad – hace 10 minutos atrás.**

Issei: ¡Bien llegue a tiempo! Son las 12:00, ¡a veces doy gracias en ir a correr algunas tardes con Kiba! -dijo el castaño alegremente de su logro.- En todos modos voy a ver si está Rias por aquí. - Dijo el castaño mirando por los alrededores.

Entonces empiezo a buscar a mi novia hasta que la encontré, pero no estaba sola, estaba con ese idiota de Raiser, reconozco que soy un poco celoso, entonces me escondí para escucharlos, ya que sentía un mal presentimiento ya que últimamente Rias se juntaba mucho con él.

Issei: _¿Qué hace ese idiota con Rias? -_ Pensó el castaño celosamente.

Raiser: Rias, hay algo que no te conté, y es que estoy enamorado de ti. -dijo Raiser con un tono de galán.- Yo siempre lo he estado pero como estas saliendo con ese chaval, no me atreví a decírtelo. - dijo esté con un tono de sincerad.

Estaba en shock y ella también lo estaba, pero ella estaba pensando.

Issei: _No...No me digas que... -_ Pensó el castaño asustado por lo que iba a pasar.

Rias: Raiser yo... ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! -grito ella muy roja como su pelo.

Y acto seguido Rias beso a Raiser con mucha pasión, Raiser aceptó gustoso ese beso.

Issei: _¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡QUÉ HICE MAL!? -_ pensó este llorando al ver la escena. - _PERO, ¡NO ME QUEDARE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS! -_ __Pensó mientras los miraba con ira y odio hasta que grito. - ¡Eres una maldita, RIAS GREMORY! - grito el castaño con ira y odio hacia los dos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

POV Normal.

 **Parque de la ciudad – Actualidad.**

Issei al contar el porque sabía eso, Rias empezó a llorar mientras que Raiser, bueno el se fue ya que según el, necesitaba estar ellos dos a solas.

(yo: ¡y un cuerno, te fuiste porque te cagaste del miedo al ver la furia de Issei! ¬¬

Raiser: ¡E-eso no es verdad! - dijo el rubio asustado.

Yo: si si, lo que tu digas galán ¬¬ mejor sigamos.)

Rias: Ise-kun...yo lo siento...-dijo ella llorando a lagrima viva – no.. no fue mi... - fue interrumpida de nuevo por su novio.

Issei: ¡ME DA IGUAL TU PERDON! ¡ESTO SE A TERMINADO, TE DEJO! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER EN LA VIDA GREMORY! - grito ahora a su ex-novia llorando y con un tono triste.- ¡VETE NO TE QUIERO NI VER!

Acto seguido, Rias se va del parque llorando, porque ha perdido a su ahora "ex-novio". Mientras tanto, Issei se sienta en la banca, llorando porque su corazón esta herido, y también pensaba en Rias. Paso unos minutos y el buen tiempo cambio y empezó a llover.

Issei: _Lluvia ¿eh? -_ pensó el castaño triste mirando al cielo. - _Rias...¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Acaso no me amabas?...pensaba que lo nuestro tenía futuro...pero con esto...yo...no se que hacer... -_ pensó este derrotado mirando hacia el suelo.

?: Oni-chan... - Dijo una voz reconocible para Issei.

Issei miro hacia la persona quien le había llamado y era su querida hermana pequeña, Asia.

Issei: Hermanita...¿que haces aquí? - dijo el castaño sorprendido y triste.

Asia: oni-chan, vine aquí porque sabía que iba a pasar algo...mejor vayámonos a casa y te lo explico todo, ya de paso me cuentas el porque estas triste.- dijo ella alegremente aunque ella estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Issei: Si...vamonos...hermanita.- dijo Issei desanimado.

Issei se levanto de la banca para coger un paraguas que le ofrecía su hermanita, y se fueron del parque para ir a su hogar.

 **En la casa de los Hyodo – Pasillo de entrada.**

Los hermanos habían llegado a su casa, Asia no estaba empapada, al contrario de su hermano.

Asia: Oni-chan, dúchate, no valla a ser que te vallas enfermar, mientras preparo el almuerzo.- dijo ella preocupada por el castaño.

Issei llevaba toda la caminata callado y mirando hacia el suelo triste, al escuchar a su hermana, este la miro con una sonrisa falsa.

Issei: si...sera lo mejor. - dijo el castaño algo ido.

Issei subió las escaleras para ir a bañarse, mientras Asia preparaba el almuerzo y pensando en su hermano mayor, mientras tanto, Rias había llegado a su casa llorando.

 **Casa de los Gremory – Sala de estar.**

Sirzerch al ver a su hermana llorando se alarmo y pregunto.

Sirzech: ¡Hermana! ¿¡Qué te a pasado!? ¿¡Y mi cuñado!?

Rias: Hermano...¡soy una tonta!...¡Buaaaaaah! - Grito ella llorando y abrazando a su hermano mayor.

Sirzech: _Creo que tenía razón. -_ pensó él mirando el estado de su hermana.- ven...siéntate en el sofá..etoo..¡Grayfia, cariño ven!

Grayfia: ¿¡Qué pasa!? - dijo ella un poco alarmada y al ver a su cuñada llorando, se alarmo aún más.- Rias ¿qué te pasa?

Rias: I-Ise-kun...me dejo y...me odia. -Dijo ella llorando por el castaño.

Sirzech: ¿PERO POR QUÉ HIZO ESO? - Dijo su hermano pensando en mil maneras de tortura...digo pensando el porque le hizo eso a su querida hermana.

Rias: Porque...me... ¡VIO BESANDOME CON RAISER-KUN! - grito ella llorando siendo consolada por su cuñada ya que la estaba abrazándola.

Sirzech y Grayfia se quedaron en shock, ya que pensaron que habían discutido por algo y era porque Rias había besado a Raiser.

Grayfia: se veía venir – dijo la mujer del pelirrojo suspirando por el asunto.

Sirzech: ¿Tú lo sabías, cariño? - pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa.

Grayfia: No, solo que últimamente, mientras llegaba a la casa de recoger a Milicas del colegio,ella estaba Raiser muy juntos haciendo los deberes. -Dijo ella mirando a su marido.

Rias había dejado de llorar, y explico el porque se había besado con Raiser y al terminar de explicarlo, se relajo pero aun así estaba triste.

Rias: ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Se que no sentía nada por Ise pero pienso que no debí haber hecho eso. - dijo ella cabizbaja.

Sirzech: Tienes razón, no debiste hacerle hecho eso a Ise-kun, solo que hermanita, deja de hablar con el por un tiempo. - dijo el tranquilamente.

Rias: ¡Pero me siento culpable! - dijo ella triste.

Grayfia: Rias, se que te sientes culpable por lo que pasó, pero tu hermano tiene razón, ponte en lugar de Ise, ¿Crees que te hubiera gustado que tú novio se este besando a una chica delante de sus narices? - pregunto a su cuñada, la cual esta dice no con la cabeza.- ¿Ves? Debes comprender que Ise por ahora no te quiere ni ver ya que su corazón esta herido, pero Rias hay algo que debes saber, si tu estas enamorada de Raiser, no puede estar con Ise ya que lo único que puede hacer es haceros daño, tanto a ti como al mismo Ise. Pero, ¿tú estás enamorada de Raiser?.- pregunto de nuevo la mujer de Sirzech, cosa que Rias contesto que si con la cabeza.- Pues entonces en vez de haberte besado con el, se lo hubieses explicado a Ise y hubiera sido menos doloroso para el, así que, ¡anímate! - dijo ella alegremente con el fin de hacer sonreír a su cuñada.- ¡Veras como todo se solucionará!

Rias al escuchar a eso, empieza a llorar de felicidad.

Rias: Gracias...Grayfia por animarme, esperare el día en que Ise-kun me perdone y volvamos a ser amigos.- dijo ella alegremente.- hermano si me disculpas voy a dormir un rato, estoy muy cansada.

Sirzech: Si, tranquila. A la hora de comer te despertamos.- dijo el tranquilamente.

Rias al ir a su habitación, Sirzech empezó hablar con su esposa.

Sirzech: Gracias Grayfia, no sabía que hacer sin tu ayuda, sin ti no sabría que hacer.

Grayfia: No de las gracias, a ella la quiero al igual que tú y no la quiero ver triste.- dijo ella sonriendo a su marido.

Sirzech: Gracias, oye ya que estamos.- Dijo el pelirrojo a la peliblanca agarrándola desde la cintura.- ¿Por qué no le hacemos un hermanito a Milicas?- dijo él de forma seductora.

Grayfia se sonrojo como el cabello de su esposo y empieza a reír.

Grayfia: Eres un bobo.- dijo ella riéndose llendose a la habitación con su esposo.

Mientras que la pareja feliz iban a lo suyo...

 **Casa de los Hyodo - Comedor**

Issei y Asia comían su almuerzo, una vez terminado de comer, Issei empezó a hablar.

Issei: ¿Dime, porque viniste a buscarme con este tiempo?.- dijo el castaño mirando por la ventana.

Asia: Bueno esto fue lo que paso... -dijo ella mirando a su hermano mayor.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

POV Asia:

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Cuarto de Asia. - 5 minutos después de la pelea entre Issei y Rias.**

Estaba yo en mi cuarto muy pensativa, estaba preocupada por Issei-onichan, ya que sentí un mal presentimiento en esa cita, seguía pensando hasta que empezó a llover, me preguntaba si mi hermano estaba bien hasta que alguien llamo a mi móvil, lo cogí y conteste:

Asia: ¿Diga?

?: ¡Asia-chan, ve al parque ahora mismo! .- dijo esa persona que estaba llamando a la rubia. Era voz de una mujer, tenía un tono alarmada y preocupada.

Asia: ¡Xenovia! ¿Para que quieres que valla en el parque con la que está cayendo?.- dijo la rubia curiosa mirando por la ventana mirando como estaba el tiempo.

Xenovia iba a la misma clase que Issei-onichan y ella es mi mejor amiga y también la de Oni-chan.

Xenovia: ¡Es Ise! ¡Le he visto en el parque llorando! ¡Por favor Asia-chan! ¡ve a por el!, no está con Rias y temo que hayan pasado algo. Yo por desgracia tengo que ir a la casa de Kiba. -Dijo la peliazul preocupada por su amigo.

Asia: ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!? No hace falta que me hagas ese favor Xenovia, sabes que con o sin suplica iría a ver que le pasa. -dijo ella alarmada por el estado de su hermano mayor. - ¡Voy ahora mismo! ¡Hasta luego, Xenovia! ¡Qué te valla bien con Kiba! ¡Sayonara!. - dijo la rubia colgando a la peliazul.

Xenovia: _Tienes suerte Ise de tener una hermana fantástica. -_ Pensó esta opinando sobre la hermana del castaño. - _Bueno me voy que se me hace tarde, espero que no sea nada grave, porque dudo mucho que Ise le hiciese daño a la Gremory, lo conozco muy bien así que debe ser algo que tiene algo que ver con ella.-_ pensó Xenovia analíticamente sobre el asunto.- _Bueno ya me dirá Asia-chan o el mismo Ise, tengo que concentrarme en la cita, pero si me entero de que ella tiene la culpa, vera lo que es bueno esa Gremory por hacerle daño a mi amigo.-_ Pensó ella decidida.

( **Xenovia y Rias no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, ya que Rias creyó que Issei y la peliazul estaban juntos, Xenovia y Issei eran amigos desde que eran unos niños, por lo cual conoce bastante bien al castaño y el castaño a ella, una vez se rumoreaba de que estaban liados hace ya 2 años, ambos por supuesto lo negaron ya que ambos se querían como si fueran hermanos. Y desde entonces Xenovia empezó a caerle mal a Rias.)**

(yo: para los que se hallan perdido, seguimos con el POV de Asia, esta descripción de la relación de Xenovia y Rias era importante así que solo aviso que seguimos con el POV de Asia xD)

Cuando colgué, empece a coger los dos paraguas de la puerta de entrada para ir a por tí, salí de la casa hasta que te encontré en el parque.

 _ **\- Fin del Flashback -**_

POV Normal.

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Comedor – Actualidad.**

Asia: Y eso fue lo que paso.- dijo la rubia de forma tranquila.- Dime ¿Qué a ocurrido con Rias-onesama?.- preguntaba la rubia a su hermano de forma preocupada.

Issei: lo que paso es que...- Y empezó a explicar lo que había pasado en aquella fatídica cita con Rias con lujo de detalles a su querida hermana.

Una vez que el castaño termino de explicarlo todo a su hermana, Asia abrazó a su hermano mayor con fuerza, cosa que el castaño correspondió el afecto de su hermana y Issei empezó a llorar, cosa que Asia lo nota.

Asia: ¡ _Estúpida, Rias! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi hermano? ._ \- Pensó ella maldiciendo a la pelirroja.- Ya esta, ya esta...sabes que siempre estaremos juntos oni-chan.- dijo ella animando al castaño.

Issei: ¡Lo se!...pero...me duele mucho hermanita.- y siguió llorando el castaño.

Asia: Lo se oni-chan, llora, es bueno que te desahogues todo el dolor que tienes.- dijo ella en tono suave.

Y pasaron los minutos, y Issei se puso mejor gracias a la ayuda de su hermanita, pero aun le dolía esa traición que le hizo su ahora "ex-novia", pero el dejo el tema para despejarse un poco del tema, y pasó toda la tarde jugando a las cartas con Asia hasta la noche, antes de irse a la cama Issei le preguntó algo tímido a su hermanita.

Issei: Hermanita, eto...¿mañana podríamos ir a la academia juntos?...¡Digo!...si quieres...ya que antes iba con...-dejo de hablar por recordar a la pelirroja y desvío su mirada para que no viese a su hermana su cara triste.

Asia: ¡No hay problema, Oni-chan! Y no me ocultes tu cara, se que estas triste todavía.- dijo la hermana pequeña del castaño sonriendo de forma victoriosa, cosa que le sorprendió al castaño.

Issei: ¿¡C-Cómo lo sab... .- el castaño iba a preguntar pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

Asia: Porque te conozco bastante bien oni-chan, hemos estado juntos desde que eramos niños, así que por favor, no te hagas el fuerte conmigo, ¡porque no me engañas, oni-chan! A otros pueden pero a mi y a Xenovia no.- dijo ella cariñosamente a su hermana.

Issei al escuchar eso abrió los ojos, acto seguido abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.

Issei: ¡Gracias, Asia-chan!...gracias por ayudarme y estar a mi lado, hermanita.- dijo el apunto de llorar pero se contuvo.- me voy a dormir, gracias por dejarme ir contigo a la academia, te quiero hermanita.- acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla de su hermana pequeña.

Asia: de nada, siempre estaré contigo oni-chan ya lo sabes de sobra, yo también te quiero.- le devolvió el beso a su hermano.

Acto seguido ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Issei al llegar la cama, siguió pensando en Rias hasta que se durmió, mientras tanto con Asia...

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Habitación de Asia.**

Asia se estaba poniendo el pijama y preparando sus cosas para ir mañana a la academia, mientras que hacía todo eso ella pensaba.

Asia: _¡Pobre oni-chan! ¡Esa bastarda de Rias! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso!?_ \- Pensó alteradamente.- _¡Tranquila Asia! Con el tiempo esto se olvidara, pero no me gusta ver a oni-chan triste._ \- Pensó ella tristemente por la condición de su hermano.

Ella mientras pensaba, su móvil empezó a sonar y ella lo cogió.

Asia: ¿Diga? - preguntó la rubia.

Xenovia: Hola Asia-chan, ¿Cómo esta Ise? .- dijo ella preocupada.

Asia: Se encuentra mejor Xenovia.- dijo la rubia respondiendo a la pregunta de la peliazul.

Xenovia: Me alegro. - dijo la peliazul aliviada por el estado de su mejor amigo.- pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Ise llorara, Asia-chan?.- Pregunto seriamente.

Asia: Resulta que...- Empezó a explicar ella a la peliazul sobre el motivo de que su hermano estaba llorando.

Al terminar de explicarlo todo, Xenovia no estaba cabreada, sino furiosa.

Xenovia: ¡Maldita Gremory! ¡Mañana como la encuentre vera lo que es bueno! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso al pobre Ise!? - Grito ella con ira.

Asia: ¡X-Xenovia tranquila! ¡No podemos hacer nada! Si hiciéramos algo, ¡lo único que conseguiríamos en poner peor la situación!.-Dijo la rubia seriamente y luego suspiró.- Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es ayudar a oni-chan en lo que pueda, ya el resto depende de él.- dijo ella con sinceridad.

Xenovia: Mañana hablare con él.- dijo ella con un tono serio.- Quiero animarle, Ise me ayudo mucho cuando eramos pequeños.- dijo la peliazul melancólicamente recordando como se conocieron ella y el castaño.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 **Parque de la ciudad – hace años atrás.**

Nos encontramos con una Xenovia de 7 años, llorando porque unos abusones empezaron a molestarla.

Abusón 1: ¡Eres un niño! ¡No deberías llorar! .- dijo el abusón sonriendo con aires de grandeza.

Xenovia: *snif* ¡S-Soy una chica! ¡Dejadme en paz! .- grito la peliazul llorando ya que estaba arta de los abusones.

Abusón 2: ¡Eres un niño por la pintas que llevas! ¡Y encima llevas una camiseta de esa series de samuráis! ¡Y eso solo le gustan a los chicos! ¡JAJAJAJ! - Se reía mientras que la peliazul lloraba y pedía internamente ayuda.

Los chicos mientras se reía, apareció un niño castaño de la misma edad que la peliazul mirando la situación.

?: ¡Dejadla en paz, idiotas! .- grito el niño defendiendo a la peliazul.

Abusón 1: ¡Mira renacuajo no nos provoques! ¡Chicos a por el! - mando el abusón a su pandilla.

Los abusones empezaron a pelear con el castaño, pero el castaño se defendió y le dio una paliza a esos abusones.

Abusones: ¡Mamiii! - gritaron los abusones después de esa paliza llorando a sus madres.

?: idiotas...Oe ¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo el castaño dándole la mano a la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Xenovia: *snif* S-Si – dijo ella cogiendo gustosamente la manos del castaño.- ¿C-cómo te llamas?

?: ¡Me llamo Issei! Issei Hyodo, pero, ¡Puedes llamarme Ise!.- dijo el sonriendo.- ¿Y tú como te llamas?

Xenovia: Me llamo Xenovia. - dijo ella sonriendo a su salvador.

Issei: ¿Por que llorabas? ¿Qué te hicieron esos idiotas?.- Pregunto el castaño curioso.

Xenovia: P-Porque...¡esos abusones me llamaban chico!.- dijo ella muy triste.- según ellos decían que no me parezco a una chica por las pintas que llevo y que mi aspecto no se parece nada a una chica, ademas no me parezco linda.- dijo ella apunto de llorar.

Issei: ¡No le hagas caso! .- grito el castaño sorprendiendo a la chica.- ¡Se nota que eres una chica! ¡Ademas eres linda! ¡Así que no digas eso!.- dijo el alegremente.

Xenovia: ¿D-De verdad? - dijo ella tímidamente.

Issei: ¡Claro! ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?.- pregunto el castaño alegremente.

Xenovia: Si, claro que quiero ser tu amiga.- dijo ella feliz.

Ambos niños empezaron a jugar como todo los niños hacen.

 _ **\- Fin del Flasback -**_

 **Casa de los Hyodo – habitación de Asia – Actualidad.**

Xenovia: Bueno Asia-chan te dejo, voy a dormir, estoy agotada.- Dijo la peliazul despidiéndose la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Asia: Vale, si quieres Xenovia, puedes venir con Oni-chan y yo para ir juntos a la academia...¿Quieres?.- pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

Xenovia: ¡Me encantaría! Así podre hablar con Ise.- dijo ella alegremente.- Bueno Asia-chan, te cuelgo, buenas noches.- se despidió la peliazul a su amiga.

Después de haber colgado, Asia se dispuso a dormir, pensando en los acontecimientos que ha ocurrido en la vida de su querido hermano. Mientras en otro lugar.

 **Casa de Xenovia – Habitación de Xenovia.**

La peliazul cuando terminó de hablar con su amiga, se fue ha duchar para luego ir a cenar, al terminar de hacer ambas cosas, ella pensaba:

Xenovia: _Ise, tu me ayudaste de esos abusones, siempre estaré agradecida de haberte conocido, me ayudaste siempre con mis problemas.-_ pensó ella melancólicamente.- _Mañana hablare con él, pero ahora a dormir._

Dicho esto, la peliazul empezó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Issei y su hermana Asia iban directamente a la academia kuoh, Issei se encontraba mejor y mientras hablaban entre ellos, Xenovia iba corriendo para ir con el castaño y la rubia

Xenovia: ¡ESPERAAAAAAAAD! - grito la peliazul deteniendo a los dos hermanos.

Issei: ¿¡Xenovia!? - dijo el castaño incredulo.

Xenovia: Uff...Uff..Llegue...a tiempo. - dijo ella intentando respirar.

Issei: ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el castaño curioso.

Asia: Ella nos acompañara oni-chan, no te dije nada porque quería dar una sorpresa.- dijo ella alegremente.

Issei: ¿¡En serio!? - dijo el alegremente.

Xenovia: Si Ise. - dijo la peliazul igual de alegre como el castaño.

Después una charla amistosa, la peliazul decidió hablar del asunto de Rias.

Xenovia: Ise...me entere de lo de Rias. - dijo ella seriamente.

Issei; ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? - dijo el aludido triste.

Xenovia: me lo contó tu hermana, Ise quiero decirte que no estas solo, Kiba,Asia y yo siempre estaremos contigo, incluyendo a ese par de pervertidos que tienes como amigo.- dijo ella con sinceridad.- Ise tu me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba, así que cualquier cosa, cuenta con nosotros.- dijo ella alegremente.

Asia: ¡Si! ¡Oni-chan no debe de estar triste! ¡veras que todo esto fue una tonteria! - dijo la rubia intentando animar a su hermano.

Issei: chicas...yo...- dijo el castaño sorprendiendo y después comenzó a llorar.- Gracias...de verdad...muchas gracias.

Después de que Asia y Xenovia consolase al castaño, esté volvió a ser el de siempre, cosa que alegraron la rubia y la peliazul. En el mitad del camino a la academia, Issei se fijo en una peliplatina cruzando la carretera y en eso vio una furgoneta que iba yendo rápidamente a la dirección donde iba la peliplatina. Issei se alarmo y empezó a correr hacia la dirección de la chica y dijo rápidamente.

Issei: ¡CUIDADO! - gritó el castaño corriendo a su dirección.

?: ¿mmm? - dijo la aludida mirando al castaño para mirar lo que venia al frente y grito.- ¡KYAAAAAA!.- acto seguido se cubrió y cerrando los ojos.

Issei llego a su destino y ambos se tiraron para salvarse los dos. Al hacerlo la furgoneta no le dio a los dos, Asia y Xenovia gritaron desde la otra cera.

Xenovia y Asia: ¡Ise/Oni-chan! - gritaron asustadas.

Issei: ¡Estoy bien chicas! - grito Issei para que se tranquilizaran a las dos chicas. - Oe ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? - dijo el preocupado mirando a la peliplatina.

?: ¿huh? - ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se fijo en su salvador y se sonrojo.- ¡S-Si! Me encuentro bien. - dijo ella tímidamente.- _¡Que guapo es!_ Pensó ella mirando fijamente al castaño.- P-perdona ¿Como te llamas?.- preguntaba a ella el nombre del castaño.

Issei: Soy Issei, Issei Hyodo, encantado. ¿Puedes levantarte?.- preguntaba el castaño amablemente mientras ofrecía su mano.

?: S-si. - Cogiendo gustosamente la mano del castaño.- _Que cálido se siente...¿pero que diablos estas pensando?_.- pensó ella sonrojada.- Me llamo Shirone Tojou, pero puedes llamarme "Koneko".- dijo ella con un tono amable y con una sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Espero que este capitulo os halla gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Koneko y Issei serán amigos? ¿Koneko se enamora del castaño? ¿Qué paso con Rias y Raiser? ¿Xenovia y Kiba están juntos? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Deja vuestras reviews para saber que opináis sobre de este capitulo.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD**

 **Que tengáis un buen día :D y seguid apoyando a esta serie ^^.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Amistad, sentimientos

**Hola a todos ^^ me alegra bastante que esta historia os esté gustando, para los que preguntáis que tiene que ver el dúo pervertido en esta historia, pues básicamente nada, son solo personajes de relleno por lo cual no saldrá mucho en la historia. En fin como os decía, me alegra saber que hay gente que le este gustando como va el curso de la historia ^^ Como siempre, la serie _High School DXD_ no me pertenece sino su autor _Ichiei Ishibumi._**

\- blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _blah, blah, blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

\- ( **blah, blah, blah...** ) (Yo mientras describo o hablo de algo de un personaje en mitad del pov de los personajes)

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 _ **Amistad, sentimientos encontrados, llamada y planes.**_

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

Issei corto con su novia, Rias, por haberla traicionado con Raiser. Dolido, fue ayudado por su hermana Asia y su vieja y mejor amiga, Xenovia. Ellas al a ver animado al castaño, este volvió a ser el de antes. Mientras que iban a la academia, Issei vio a una peliplatina cruzando la carretera y vio una furgoneta yendo a la dirección de la chica, el castaño al ver eso, corrió hacia ella y le salvo la vida. Vamos a ver lo que pasa.

 **Calle – mitad de la llegada a la academia – Actualidad.**

Issei: Oe ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? - dijo el preocupado mirando a la peliplatina.

?: ¿huh? - ella lentamente abrió los ojos y se fijo en su salvador y se sonrojo.- ¡S-Si! Me encuentro bien. - dijo ella tímidamente.- _¡Que guapo es! -_ Pensó ella mirando fijamente al castaño.- P-perdona ¿Como te llamas?.- preguntaba a ella el nombre del castaño.

Issei: Soy Issei, Issei Hyodo, encantado. ¿Puedes levantarte?.- preguntaba el castaño amablemente mientras ofrecía su mano.

?: S-si. - Cogiendo gustosamente la mano del castaño.- _Que cálido se siente...¿pero que diablos estas pensando? ¿¡No será que me esta empezando a gustarme!? Sí, debe ser eso_.- pensó ella sonrojada.- Me llamo Shirone Tojou, pero puedes llamarme "Koneko".- dijo ella con un tono amable y con una sonrisa.

Issei: _¡Qué linda! ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué demonios estas pensando!?_ \- Pensó el castaño sonrojado por la sonrisa de la peliplatina.- V-vale, si te parece más cómodo, llámame Ise, parece que vamos a la misma academia – dijo este mirando el uniforme de la peliplatina- ¿De qué grado eres? Nunca te he visto por la academia.- dijo el alegremente.

( **Koneko era de la misma edad que Asia (osea 16 años) y cuando narre en algunas frases la llamare peliplatina o la loli, ya conocemos a Koneko xD)**

Koneko: D-De primero, en el Aula C ¿Y tu Ise-san? - pregunto ella tímida.

(Yo: kawaii *-* perdona por la interrupción pero no lo soporte xD)

Issei: Yo de segundo, en el Aula A. - dijo el castaño sonriente.

Koneko: entonces eres mi sempai ¿no es así? - dijo ella sonriendo.

Issei: Algo así... pero prefiero que me llames por Ise o Ise-kun, no me gusta que me llamen sempai o sama, me hacen sentir como un viejo. Jejejeje. - dijo el castaño riéndose.

Koneko: jijiji. ¡Que gracioso eres, Ise-san! .- dijo ella también riéndose hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.- Ise-san...¡estas herido!.- dijo ella alarmada.

Issei: ¿Huh?.- dijo él mirando su cuerpo y era cierto, su uniforme estaba echo añicos y tenía sangre en el brazo izquierdo.- No te preocupes, es solo un rasguño.- dijo el intentando no hacer preocupar a la chica.

Asia y Xenovia llegaron donde esta Issei y Koneko para poder saber si estaban bien, pero vio que el castaño estaba sangrando el brazo izquierdo, cosa que asustaron a la peliazul y a la rubia.

Asia y Xenovia: ¡Ise/Oni-chan! - gritaron ambas por ver el estado del castaño.

Issei: ¡chicas estoy bien! Solo es un rasguño.- dijo el sonriendo nerviosamente intentando calmar la situación.

Asia: Bueno, déjame que te lo cure, ¡menos mal que tengo el botiquín en la mochila para estos casos!.- dijo ella suspirando.

Mientras que Issei era curado por su hermanita, la peliazul dijo.

Xenovia: ¡Menudo susto nos as dado Ise!.- dijo ella calmada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía ahí la peliplatina.- ¿Y tu quién eres? - preguntaba la peliazul curiosamente a la chica.

Koneko: ¿¡Y-Yo!? - dijo ella señalándose así misma.- M-me llamo Shirone Tojou pero puede llamarme "Koneko". ¡Encantada de conocerte!.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Xenovia: Encantada Koneko, me llamo Xenovia, he oído la conversación que as tenido con Ise, eres de primero ¿no?.- preguntaba la peliazul cosa que dice la peliplatina que sí con la cabeza.- Yo estoy en el mismo curso que Ise, el y yo somos amigos de infanci...- fue interrumpida por su móvil.- ¡Es Kiba!.- dijo ella sorprendida.- perdona Koneko voy a cogerlo.- dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

Koneko: ¡No se preocupe Xenovia-san! Contesta a de ser importante.- dijo ella alegremente.

Entonces Xenovia procedió hablar con Kiba, Asia al terminar de curar al castaño, empezó hablar con la peliplatina.

Asia: ¡Hola, Koneko! .- dijo ella alegremente.- veo que conociste a mi oni-chan.

Koneko: ¡Hola Asia-san! - saludo ella mirando a la rubia.- ¡No sabía que Ise-san fuese tu hermano!.- dijo ella sorprendida. - _Y además de guapo._ \- Pensó ella sonrojada cosa que no paso de desapercibida por la hermana del castaño.

Issei: ¿Os conocéis? - pregunto el castaño curioso.

Asia: ¡Si, Oni-chan! ¡vamos ala misma clase! - dijo ella alegremente.

Issei: ¡ahh! .- exclamo el sorprendido.

Después de una corta charla, Issei vio la hora desde su móvil y se alarmo.

Issei: ¡Chicas! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!.- dijo el asustado por la hora.

Xenovia: Ise tranquilo, me acaba de decir Kiba que cancelaron las clases durante unos meses porque empieza las vacaciones.- dijo ella tranquila.

Koneko: ¡Menos mal! - dijo ella aliviada.

Issei: _¡Que linda! ¡Ay por el amor de Kami! ¿¡Qué diablos me pasa!?._ \- pensó el revolviéndose los pelos pero luego se calmo.- ¿Y que hacemos? - pregunto el castaño curioso.

Xenovia: ¿Podríamos ir a tu casa? ¡Hace tiempo que no paso por ahí! .- dijo ella sonriendo.

Asia: ¡Es una idea fantástica! - dijo ella alegremente.

?: Pienso lo mismo Asia-san. - dijo una voz desconocida.

La voz provenía de un chico rubio con los ojos azules y con una extraña peca alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, era Kiba Yuto.

Issei y Asia: ¡Kiba/Kiba-san! - dijo él sorprendido.

Kiba: ¡Hola, Ise-kun! - dijo el rubio alegremente.- ¡Hola preciosa!.- dijo él mirando a Xenovia con una sonrisa seductora.

Xenovia: ¡Hola Kiba-kun! - saludo ella dándole un beso al rubio.

(Yo: no soy fan de Kiba x Xenovia, pero en esta historia pondré a esta pareja ¬¬)

Xenovia y Kiba son novios desde que estaban en el primer grado, ambos se conocieron en la academia en el club de kendo, y se hicieron amigos. A Issei y Asia se conocieron en una quedada en la que estaban todos incluso Rias. Pero tanto Xenovia como Kiba no le caía bien a Rias. Al terminar el beso, Kiba se puso hablar con el castaño.

Kiba: Ise-kun, me entere lo que te hizo esa bastarda de Rias. - dijo él seriamente cosa que sorprendió al castaño.- Me lo contó Xenovia-chan, quiero que sepas, que también puedes contar conmigo, no por nada somos mejores amigos. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Issei: ¡Gracias Kiba!.- dijo el castaño alegremente.

Koneko: P-perdone, ¿Quien es usted? - preguntó la peliplatina tímidamente al rubio.

Kiba: Me llamo Yuto Kiba, Voy a la misma clase que Ise-kun.- dijo el saludando a la chica.- ¿Como te llamas?

Koneko: Me llamo Shirone Tojou, pero llámame Koneko, voy a la misma clase que Asia-san.- dijo ella alegremente.

Una vez terminaron de saludar, procedieron irse a la casa de los Hyodo menos Koneko, que se disponía irse a su casa, cosa que no pasó de desapercibido al castaño.

Issei: Koneko-chan ¿No vienes con nosotros? - pregunto el castaño curioso.

Koneko: ¿No os molesta que valla? - preguntaba la loli dudando.

Issei: ¡Para nada! ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Entre más gente mejor! - dijo el sonriendo cosa que la peliplatina se sonrojo por esa sonrisa.- ¿O no eres mi amiga Koneko-chan?

Koneko: ¡Cl-Claro que sí Ise-san! - grito ella sonrojada.- estaré encantada de ir con vosotros.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Issei: _Si sigue así, no podre controlar mis impulso de abrazarla, pero, ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS PIENSO ESTO?_ \- Pensó el castaño sonrojado.

Después de ese pequeña charla, todos se fueron a la casa del castaño y de su hermana a pasar la tarde. En el mitad de camino a casa, Asia pensaba en la relación que tiene su hermano con su amiga, para aclarar las dudas, Asia fue a donde estaba Koneko ya que Issei, Kiba y Xenovia estaban más adelantados hablando de cosas de la vida, aprovechando esa distracción comenzaron a hablar.

Asia: Koneko. – llamo la rubia a su amiga.

Koneko: ¿Dime Asia-san? - pregunto ella mirando a su amiga.

Asia: veo que no paras de mirar a mi oni-chan ¿eh?.- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿Te gusta?

Koneko: ¿¡D-De donde sacas eso!? - grito ella más roja que el color de pelo de cierta pelirroja.

Asia: Koneko, se te nota en la forma que miras a mi hermano, no lo niegues.- dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Koneko: Si, ¡me gusta!, ¿¡Contenta!? - dijo ella cubriéndose por la vergüenza de haberlo dicho.

Asia: Mucho, pero quiero que sepas, que prefiero que el no lo sepa por ahora.- dijo ella seriamente.

Koneko: ¿Por qué Asia-san? ¿Le pasa algo? - dijo la peliplatino preocupada.

Asia: Digamos que ayer dejo a su novia porque le vio besándose con otro.- dijo ella suspirando mirando a su hermano.- Mi oni-chan esta sufriendo, aunque diga de que es el mismo de siempre, por dentro tiene miedo en volver a confiar en otra mujer que no seamos yo, Xenovia y tú recientemente.- dijo ella triste.

Koneko: ¿Tan grave fue? - dijo ella aumentando su preocupación.

Asia: Mejor te explico lo que pasó.- dijo ella mirando a su amiga.

Asia procedió a explicar la vida amorosa con su hermano, cada palabra que decía Asia a la peliplatina, se puso triste por todo lo que sufrió el castaño.

Koneko: ¡Pobre Ise-san! ¿Qué hago para que se olvide de ella? - dijo ella buscando la forma de ayudar al castaño.

Asia: No podemos hacer nada, pero tu si.- dijo ella de forma sincera y la peliplatina se queda en shock.- Koneko eres la única que puede ayudar a mi hermano, además, eres perfecta para mi hermano, ya que hemos estado juntas desde que eramos pequeñas.- dijo ella alegremente.

Koneko: ¡G-Gracias Asia-san! - dijo la peliplatina en shock por lo que le dijo la rubia.

Issei: ¿Qué andáis murmurando?. - Preguntaba el castaño curioso.

Asia: ¡Son cosas de chicas oni-chan!. - dijo ella guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

Issei: ¿huh? - de repente se paro cosa que todos sus amigos se les quedaran viéndolo.

Kiba: ¿Que pasa Ise-kun? - después miro donde miraba el castaño y se puso serio.- Chicas...adelantaros.

Todas las chicas miraron al los dos con curiosidad.

Xenovia: ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo Kiba-kun? - preguntaba la peliazul a su novio curiosa.

Kiba: Es la Gremory, esta con ese Phoenix...¿ya me entiendes?.-dijo susurrando a su novia cosa que ella lo entendió a la perfección.- Vamos a buscar algo de comer chicas.- dijo el alegremente mintiendo a las chicas, cosa que se lo tragaron menos Xenovia ya que ella sabía el motivo de sus intenciones.- ¿Vienes conmigo Ise-kun? - Preguntó el rubio al castaño.

Issei: ¡Si! ¡Vamos! ¿Unas pizzas? - preguntaba el castaño a las chicas cosa que asistieron.- ¡Bien esperadnos en casa! ¡vamonos Kiba!.- dijo él siguiendo el juego del rubio.

Asia y Koneko: ¡Tened cuidado! - gritaron ambas.

Ambos se fueron sin dejar rastro, Asia se dio cuenta que Xenovia estaba pensativa.

Asia: ¿Pasa algo Xenovia? - pregunto la hermana del castaño curiosa.

Xenovia: Mirad vosotras.- dijo ella secamente señalando una persona que conocían.

Asia: ¡No puede ser!.- grito ella en shock.

En efecto, eran Rias y Raiser, se estaba besándose, cosa que enfadó mucho la rubia y la peliazul, ya que fue por eso que Issei y Kiba se comportaban bastante raro. Koneko que estaba ahí no entendía lo que pasaba.

Koneko: Asia-san, Xenovia-san ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba ella queriendo saber lo que pasaba.

Asia: ¿te acuerdas de lo que te hable de que mi oni-chan tenía novia y que la dejo por besar a otro chico?.- pregunto ella seriamente a la loli, cosa que ella afirma con la cabeza.- Pues esa pelirroja es ella, Rias Gremory.- dijo la rubia seriamente.

Koneko: _¡Así que ella es el causante del sufrimiento de Ise-san! -_ Pensó ella mirando con odio a la pelirroja.

Xenovia al ver la tensión de ellas, decidió que se fueran para evitar una confrontación.

Xenovia: chicas, mejor será que nos fuéramos de aquí, vayámonos a casa.- dijo ella seriamente.

Asia y Koneko: ¡Hai! - dijeron ellas también serias.

Y se fueron a la casa de los Hyodo, mientras tanto en otro lugar...

 **Parque de la ciudad**

Issei: ¡Maldita sea! - grito el frustado.

En efecto, Issei al ver la pareja de "traidores" quería irse de ahí, cosa que Kiba lo noto y prefirió acompañarle inventándose una excusa para poder ir lejos del lugar donde se encontraba la pareja "R"

(yo: Rias x Raiser en vez de decirlo así lo llamare la pareja "R")

Kiba al ver el estado de su amigo empezó a hablar.

Kiba: Ise-kun, olvídala, se que es difícil para ti, pero debes de superarlo.- dijo el rubio intentando consolar al castaño.

Issei: ¿¡CREES QUE NO LO SÉ!?- grito el furioso.- ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VERLOS! - empezó a llorar.

Kiba: No llores amigo, no mereces derramar lagrimas por esa bastarda.- dijo el consolando a su amigo agarrándole sus hombros.- no estas solo con esto, nos tienes ami, a tu hermana, a Xenovia-chan y también a Koneko. ¡Jamas te traicionaremos como lo hizo esa estúpida!- dijo el sonriendo.

Issei al escuchar eso de su amigo, se animo.

Issei: Gracias...Kiba...- dijo el castaño secándose las lagrimas.- ¡Bueno! ¿vamos a por las pizzas no? - le preguntaba al rubio con una sonrisa.

Kiba: _Menos mal, ya se encuentra mejor._ -pensó el con una sonrisa. - ¡claro Ise-kun!

Ambos fueron a la pizzeria, mientras tanto con las chicas en la casa del castaño y la rubia...

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Pasillo de entrada**

Asia, Xenovia y Koneko llegaron a la casa y Koneko al ser primeriza en entrar en la casa se sorprendió.

Koneko: ¡Wow! - dijo ella asombrada.

Asia: ¡Es verdad! ¡Es la primera vez que vienes Koneko! - dijo ella alegremente.- ¡Siéntate como en casa!

Ambas al entrar se dispusieron a hablar en la sala de estar para hablar de ciertos temas.

 **Casa de los Hyodo – sala de estar.**

Estaban hablando de temas, del tipo ¿Qué iban a hacer estas vacaciones? Etc. pero la rubia empezó a sacar un tema bastante vergonzoso, al menos para la peliplatina

Asia: Xenovia, ¿Sabías que Koneko le gusta a mi oni-chan? - dijo ella riéndose.

Koneko: ¿¡ASIA-SAN POR QUÉ LO DIJO!? - grito la peliplatina roja.

Xenovia se quedo en shock por lo que dijo la rubia y la reacción de la peliplatina, pero después se puso seria.

Xenovia: Koneko, ¿De verdad te gusta Ise?

Koneko: Si...Xenovia-san.- dijo ella sonrojada.

Xenovia: Koneko me alegra que te guste mi amigo, y se te ve que no eres como esa perra de Gremory.- dijo ella sonriendo.- solo pido que no le hagas daño.

Koneko: ¡JAMAS HARIA DAÑO A ISE-SAN! - grito ella roja sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

Xenovia: ¡Que bien que digas eso! - dijo la peliazul alegremente.

Entonces las chicas empezaron hablar de sus temas, hasta que llegaron los chicos con 4 cajas de pizzas, todos se fueron a comer en el comedor, después de haber comido la rubia empezó a hablar.

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Comedor.**

Asia: Oni-chan, ya que estamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué no vamos a nuestra casa de verano?- preguntaba ella alegremente a su hermano.

Issei: ¡Claro!, ¿porque no? - dijo el castaño alegremente.- Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko ¿Queréis venir?.- pregunto a sus amigos.

Xenovia y Kiba aceptaron la invitación en cambio Koneko dijo.

Koneko: Me gustaría pero tendría que avisarle a mi hermana.- dijo ella con un tono triste.- seguro que no me deja.

Issei: Si quiere se lo digo yo.- dijo el alegremente.

Koneko: ¡No hace falta que se moleste en hacerlo! - dijo la loli sonrojada.

Issei: Enserio que no me molesta de verdad. - dijo el castaño negando la cabeza.

Koneko: está bien...llamare a mi hermana.- dijo ella derrotada suspirando.

La pareja se fueron del comedor para ir a la sala de estar para hacer la llamada. Kiba,Xenovia y Asia vieron esa escena y empezó hablar entre ellos.

Kiba: Me parece que estas vacaciones serán interesantes. - dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Xenovia: Si, creo que sí, me parece que habrá una nueva pareja.- dijo ella con una sonrisa igual al de su novio.

Asia: ¡Ojala sea verdad! Propuse esto por dos motivos.- dijo ella alegremente cosa que el rubio pusiera atención.- el primer motivo es para que oni-chan no vea a la Gremory.- el asistio con la cabeza ya que era buena idea.- y segundo es para que ellos dos se conozcan mejor, conozco a mi amiga, cuando dice algo es verdad, y si le gusta a mi oni-chan, quiero que se conozca mejor el uno con el otro.- dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Kiba: ¡es buena idea! - dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: Cariño...tengo que decirte una cosa.- dijo ella sonriendo.- veras es...

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de entrada, el castaño y la peliplatina...

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Sala de estar.**

Koneko marcaba el número de su casa para avisar a su hermana que se iba a quedar en los meses de vacaciones con los hermanos Hyodo (yo: A Asia la nombrare por su apellido tanto Argento como Hyodo ¿vale? ^^) mientras que Issei era el testigo de la conversación que va a tener la peliplatina, pero, este pensaba.

Issei: _Este sentimiento...Será...¿Qué me gusta Koneko-chan?... Es linda, y cada vez que se pone tímida me da mucha ternura que le daría besos._ \- pensó este sonrojado por haber pensado eso ultimo.- _Si...me gusta Koneko-chan pero entonces...¿Qué es lo que siento por Rias?_

Koneko: ¡Ya marque el número! - dijo ella alegremente pero se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba rojo.- Ise-san, ¿Estas enfermo? - preguntaba la loli curiosa.

Issei: ¡no! ¡Estoy bien! - dijo el castaño riendo nerviosamente.

Koneko se lo creyó, ambos esperaban a que la hermana de la peliplatina contestase, y contesto una mujer.

?: ¿Diga? Habla Kuroka Tojou.- dijo esa mujer alegremente.

(Yo: sabemos como es Kuroka xD)

Koneko: Kuroka-neesama, ¡soy yo Shirone! te hablo desde la casa de mi amiga.- dijo ella alegre.

Kuroka: ¡Shirone! Si estas en la casa de tu amiga, ¿a que se debe a esta llamada? ¿a pasado algo?- dijo ella con un tono preocupada.

Koneko: ¡No,No!... solo te llamaba que en estos meses, mi amiga Asia y su hermano mayor, se van de vacaciones a su casa de verano ya que cancelaron las clases.- explico la peliplatina.- me han invitado ir a su casa ¿Puedo?.- pregunto ella.- ¡ _Que diga que si! -_ pensó desesperada.

Kuroka: Nose... ¿Podría hablar con uno de ellos? - dijo la hermana de Koneko dudando.

Issei al escuchar eso le arrebato de las manos de la peliplatina el teléfono para poder hablar.

Issei: ¿Hola? Al habla Issei Hyodo, hermano mayor de Asia. - dijo el castaño a forma de saludo.

Kuroka: Buenas tardes, Señor Hyodo. ¿De verdad quiere que Shirone-chan valla a vuestra casa de verano? - dijo ella de forma respetuosa.

Issei: No me llames señor, que aún tengo 17 años ¡jajajaja!.- se rio el castaño.- a lo que iba, no, no nos importa que venga ya que aparte de ser amiga de mi hermanita, también es mi amiga. Y, ¡me gustaría que fuese con nosotros!.- dijo el de forma amable.

Kuroka: ¡17 años! ¡Tienes mi misma edad! - grito ella sorprendida.- ¡No hay ningún problema! Te encargo a mi hermanita Issei.- dijo ella amablemente.- ¿Cuando se irán?. - preguntaba la mujer curiosa.

Issei: ¡Esta noche! Volverás a verla cuando acabe esta semanas de vacaciones...¡tranquila se divertirá mucho! - dijo el castaño guiñando un ojo a su amiga peliplatina, cosa que se sonroja.- Koneko y yo iremos para su casa, para hacer las maletas.

Kuroka: ¡de acuerdo Issei!, ¡nos vemos luego! Besitos.- Se despidió ella de forma cariñosa.

Issei colgó el teléfono y veía a Koneko muy feliz porque le habían dejado ir y el castaño al ver la reacción de su nueva amiga miro sonriendo (Como la foto de representación de este fic xD)

Issei: _¡Dios que adorable se ve!_ \- pensó el castaño mirando a la loli. - _Ahora lo entiendo...Me gusta Koneko-chan, pero es todo muy confuso, me gusta eso es un hecho pero ¿Qué es lo que siento ahora por Rias?...¡ARG ES TODO MUY CONFUSO!.-_ pensó este suspirando para luego sonreír de nuevo.- _Más tarde le preguntaré a Kiba sobre esto...primero hay que ir a preparar las maletas._

Mientras que Issei pensaba en lo suyo la peliplatina pensaba.

Koneko: _¡Que bien! ¡Estaré viviendo en la casa de Asia-san y de Ise-san por unos meses!...¡El plan va bien!.-_ pensó ella recordando el plan.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Sala de estar – Minutos antes de llegar Issei y Kiba.**

Asia, Xenovia y Koneko empezaron a hablar sobre de "cierto" tema.

Asia: ¡Chicas, mirad tengo un plan para que Issei-onichan supere lo de Rias! - dijo ella alegremente.

Xenovia: ¿Qué plan? - preguntaba la peliazul curiosa.

Asia: Escuchad...Xenovia sabes que nosotros tenemos una casa de verano ¿cierto? - preguntaba la rubia a su amiga, cosa que la peliazul afirma.- Pues el plan tiene dos objetivos.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Koneko: ¿Y cuales serian? - dijo ella más curiosa que Xenovia.

Asia: como dije antes, el primer objetivo es que oni-chan supere lo de Rias y el segundo objetivo si se pudiese que oni-chan se enamore de tí.- dijo ella sonriendo traviesamente cosa que koneko se sonroja.- El plan para llevar a cabo es lo siguiente...

Asia explico detalladamente los procesos del plan, Xenovia y Koneko estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de nuestra querida rubia hasta que llegaron Issei y Kiba. Xenovia prometió a Asia que se lo contaría a Kiba después.

 _ **\- Fin del Flasback -**_

Koneko: _Y no solo lo hago por el plan...sino porque...-_ pensaba ella más roja que un tomate.

 _¡Estoy enamorada de Ise-san y quiero hacerle feliz!_

…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Espero que este capitulo os halla gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Koneko logrará que Issei olvide a Rias? ¿Issei logrará resolver su enigma con Koneko y Rias? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Deja vuestras reviews para saber que opináis sobre de este capitulo sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD**

 **Que tengáis un buen día :D y seguid apoyando a esta serie ^^ como se ha hecho hasta ahora.**


	4. Capitulo 3 Conociéndose mejor

**Hola a todos ^^ gracias por el apoyo de este fic, se nota mucho que os gusta como va la historia :), perdonad por mi inactividad pero me a surgido problemitas y aparte necesitaba relajarme y pensar en mas ideas para este fic o de otro fic en un futuro que haga, tengo pensado en este fic terminase en el capitulo 4 (total 5 capítulos a durado este fic contando con el prologo), sí ha sido corto pero hay un porque, simplemente tengo otras historias en mente, si queréis que después del capitulo final, halla una segunda temporada, dejadlo en las reviews y me lo pensare, pero no lo hagáis ahora, hacedlo después una vez leído el capitulo final, por favor, esperad ¿de acuerdo?. en fin no se que decir más, comenzamos. Como siempre, la serie _High School DXD_ no me pertenece sino su autor _Ichiei Ishibumi._**

\- blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _blah, blah, blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

\- ( **blah, blah, blah...** ) (Yo mientras describo o hablo de algo de un personaje en mitad del pov)

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

 _ **Conociéndose mejor y casa de verano.**_

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

Issei salvo la vida de una chica peliplatina llamada Koneko, este al rescatarla se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, pero, tanto Koneko como Issei empezaron a sentir algo entre ellos, pero gracias con la ayuda de Asia, Koneko descubrió que le gustaba mucho al castaño. Xenovia les dijo a sus amigos que no habría clases en unos meses por vacaciones así que los hermanos Hyodo al ver que no tenían nada que hacer, decidieron irse a su casa invitando a Xenovia, Kiba y a Koneko, tras una larga serie de infortunios, Asia hizo un plan para que nuestro protagonista olvidase de Rias y que se enamore de Koneko y Asia pregunto a Issei si podían ir a la casa de verano cosa que el acepta. Issei y Koneko hablaron con Kuroka para que ella dejara a Koneko ir a su casa de verano, cosa que ella acepto. Veamos que pasa ahora...

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Sala de estar – Actualidad.**

Issei colgó el teléfono y veía a Koneko muy feliz porque le habían dejado ir y el castaño al ver la reacción de su nueva amiga miro sonriendo (Como la foto de representación de este fic solo que Issei no tiene ropa rasgada xD)

Issei: _¡Dios que adorable se ve!_ \- pensó el castaño mirando a la loli. - _Ahora lo entiendo...Me gusta Koneko-chan, pero es todo muy confuso, me gusta eso es un hecho pero ¿Qué es lo que siento ahora por Rias?...¡ARG ES TODO MUY CONFUSO!.-_ pensó este suspirando para luego sonreír de nuevo.- _Más tarde le preguntaré a Kiba sobre esto...primero hay que ir a preparar las maletas._

Mientras que Issei pensaba en lo suyo la peliplatina pensaba.

Koneko: _¡Que bien! ¡Estaré viviendo en la casa de Asia-san y de Ise-san por unos meses!...¡El plan va bien!.-_ pensó ella recordando el plan (para que queráis recordar o que no saben cual leed el cap.2 ^^).- _Y no solo lo hago por el plan...- dijo ella negando mentalmente.- sino porque...-_ pensaba ella más roja que un tomate.- _¡Estoy enamorada de Ise-san y quiero hacerle feliz!.-_ pensaba ella sonriendo y sonrojándose fuertemente.

Issei al ver a su nueva amiga que tenia la cara muy roja, se preocupo.

Issei: Koneko-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Estas muy roja! - dijo el castaño muy preocupado.

Koneko: ¡No me pasa nada Ise-san! - dijo ella nerviosamente.

Issei se lo creyó y ambos se fueron donde estaban sus amigos...

 **Casa de los Hyodo – Comedor.**

Al llegar, Issei les dijo a todos que Koneko iba a ir, cosa que alegraron la hermana del castaño y la peliazul ya que su "plan" iba a la perfección, Asia acompaño a Kiba y a Xenovia a sus casa para ayudar a empacar sus cosas mientras que el castaño acompaño a Koneko a su casa donde vive con su hermana, sugerencia de su querida hermana Asia. Al llegar...

 **Casa de los Tojou – entrada**

Issei y Koneko llegaron a su destino, la casa es muy parecida al del castaño solo que más pequeña.

Issei: ¿Esta es tu casa? - pregunto el castaño curioso.

Koneko: Si... vivo con mi hermana.- dijo ella sonriendo al castaño.- ¡Ya estoy en casa Kuroka-onesama!.- grito ella alegre.

Después en un destello negro, apareció una mujer morena, abrazando a la loli peliplatina, cosa que se sorprendió al castaño.

?: ¡Mi pequeña Shirone-chan! ¡Bienvenida! - dijo ella cariñosamente.

Koneko: ¡Kuroka-neesama me asfixias!.- dijo la peliplatina ahogándose.

Kuroka: ¡Lo siento!.- dijo ella sacando la lengua, después se fijo en el castaño.- Tu debes ser Issei ¿Cierto?.- dijo ella alegre.

Issei: ¡Si! Y tu Kuroka ¿no?.- dijo el sonriendo.

Kuroka: ¡Si! ¡Encantada!.- dijo ella saludandose.- Es muy guapo Shirone-chan, ¿es tu novio?.- susurro ella cosa que se puso roja la peliplatina.- ¿Venís por las maletas cierto?.- el castaño y la peliplatina asistieron.

Los tres mientras hacían las maletas de la peliplatina, charlaban de cosas simples y los días que se van a quedar. Issei, en caso de una emergencia, le dio la dirección de su casa de verano a Kuroka, cosa que la morena agradeció al castaño. Al terminar de empacar, Kuroka llamo a Issei para hablar con el a sola, el acepto y ambos se fueron a la sala de estar...

 **Casa de los Tojou – sala de estar.**

Kuroka: Issei ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - dijo ella seria cosa que preocupo al castaño.

Issei: Claro Kuroka, ¿Dime que quieres que haga?.- dijo el con tono amable.

Kuroka: Prométeme, que no le hagas daño a Shirone-chan.- dijo ella todavía seria y el castaño se sonrojó por lo que dijo a continuación.- he notado que te gusta mi hermana...no lo niegues.- dijo ella recordando una escena.

 **- _Flashback -_**

 **Casa de los Tojou – Cuarto de Koneko – hace unos minutos.**

Issei, Kuroka y Koneko estaban arreglando las cosas que se llevaría la peliplatina en estos meses en la casa de verano de la familia Hyodo, hasta que ocurrió algo vergonzoso, Issei al ayudar a Koneko al arreglar las maletas, se agarraron de la mano accidentalmente, cosa que ambos se sonrojaron.

Issei: ¡P-PERDONA KONEKO-CHAN! -Dijo el castaño muy rojo.- _¡Que frágil es su mano y que suave! ¡Si seguimos así la empezare a querer!_

Koneko: ¡N-No es nada! - dijo ella en el mismo estado que el castaño.- _¡Que grande y que cálido!_

Kuroka al ver eso, sonríe maliciosamente

Kuroka: _Aquí hay tema, jejeje.-_ Pensó ella sonriendo. - _Creo que en esas vacaciones, tendré un cuñado muy lindo...-_ pensó esto ultimo mirando a Issei.- _Pero presiento que le pasa algo...luego hablare con él a solas..._

 _ **\- Fin del flashback -**_

 **Casa de los Tojou – sala de estar – Actualidad.**

Kuroka: pero hay algo que te preocupa ¿no? - dijo ella fijándose en el castaño que estaba pensando cosa que lo sorprendió

Issei: Kuroka...sera mejor que te lo explique.- dijo el serio.

Issei explico que el había dejado a su novia porque se enamoro de otro y de como conoció a Koneko y sus sentimientos por ella. Kuroka al escuchar eso del castaño empezó a hablar.

Kuroka: Issei, entiendo lo que sientes, yo pase por lo mismo que tu hasta conocí a mi novio.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Issei olvida lo que te paso con esa Rias, tienes que pasar página, no dejes que esos recuerdos te hagan daño y por lo que me has dicho...tienes miedo a que pase igual con mi hermana ¿me equivoco? - dijo ella con un tono de preocupación.

Issei: No en absoluto.- dijo el triste.- No quiero que Koneko-chan me haga lo mismo...¡yo la quiero!...pero... tengo miedo.- dijo el con miedo.

Kuroka: Issei, Koneko no es como tu ex...- dijo la hermana de la loli adivinando el miedo del castaño, cosa que dio en el clavo ya que Issei se callo y el castaño la miro sorprendido.- conozco bien a mi hermanita y te tiene mucha confianza a pesar de lo poco que se conocen, y no es porque lo hayas salvado de ese accidente que incluso te lo agradezco, pero ella se nota que quiere conocerte mejor y entenderte.- dijo ella sonriendo.- _No debo decir que Koneko puede que estar enamorada de el, ya que es algo que deban de hablar ellos._ \- Pensó la morena suspirando.- Así que Issei por tu bien, no pienses Koneko valla a ser igual que esa Rias, solo te pido que la conozcas mejor y que confíes en ella.- dijo ella muy segura.

Issei al escuchar eso de Kuroka, le ayudo bastante, ya que esa duda lo tenía preocupado.

Issei: ¡Gracias Kuroka! - dijo el castaño alegremente. - ¡Me has quitado un peso de encima! - dijo el suspirando.

Kuroka: ¡No hay de qué! ¡Eres el amigo de mi hermana y también mi amigo! ¿o no?- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo cosa que el castaño asiste sonriendo.- ¿te puedo llamar Ise?

Issei: ¡Claro Kuroka! - dijo el sonriendo a su nueva amiga.

Después de ese consejo, Issei y Koneko se despidieron de Kuroka y se fueron de nuevo a la residencia Hyodo. En mitad del camino...

Issei: _Mmm...conocerla mejor ¿eh?...-_ pensó el castaño mirando a la peliplatina.- _Kuroka tiene razón, no puedo dejar que mis recuerdos que tenía con Rias me estén atormentando...sera mejor hacer caso lo que me dijo Kuroka, conoceré mejor a Koneko-chan...-_ Pensó mirando con una sonrisa a la loli. - Etoo...¿Koneko-chan?.- dijo el castaño intentando llamar la atención de Koneko.

Koneko: ¿Dime Ise-san? - pregunto ella curiosa.

Issei: ¿Podrias...contarme más de ti? - dijo el sonrojado.

Koneko: ¡C-Claro!...pero...¿Por qué?. - dijo la peliplatina sonrojada y sorprendida.

Issei: _¡Mierda! ¿¡Ahora como se lo explico!? -_ pensó el castaño alarmado.- ¡B-bueno veras yo...! Pregunte eso...porque...quiero conocerte mejor Koneko-chan...¿Te molesta?.- dijo el mirando otro lado ya que estaba rojo como el pelo de una cierta pelirroja odiada en este fic.

(Rias: ¬¬ enserio...¿Tanto me odias autor? -.-'

Yo: ¡Queee vaaaa!...si yo te quiero mucho jajaja.

Rias: ¬¬

Yo: bueno perdonad por la interrupción que provoco nuestra hate pelirroja favorita xD

Rias: ¡Te odio autor de...!)

Koneko: ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! - dijo ella nerviosa. - ¿Y que quieres saber? - chocándose los dos dedos indices nerviosa (Como Hinata de la serie Naruto xD para que no veáis la serie buscad en google "Hinata dedos").

Issei:mmm...etoo...- balbuceaba el castaño nervioso.- _Ay...¿¡Ahora que le pregunto!?_ \- pensó el castaño pensando en que preguntarle hasta se le ocurrió una pregunta.- ¿Cómo es tu vida? - pregunto el curioso.

Koneko: Bueno, yo vivo aquí desde hace tiempo y si preguntas porque no has vistos mis padres es porque murieron hace 3 años de una enfermedad.- dijo ella tristemente.

Issei: ¡Valla! Lo siento...yo no quería...- dijo el apenado pero fue interrumpido por la peliplatina.

Koneko: ¡No te preocupes Ise-san! - dijo ella alarmada.- ¡Eso paso hace mucho! - dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

Issei se dio cuenta y le dijo.

Issei: Koneko-chan no me mientas, se que todavía estas triste por lo que paso a tus padres.- dijo el mirando a la chica.- te pido perdón si te hice recordar eso...- acto seguido la abrazo cosa que la peliplatina se sonrojo.- Koneko-chan no debes pensar que tus padres ya no están, siguen vivos en tu corazon y siempre te cuidara estén donde estén.- dijo el consolando hasta que sintió que la peliplatina estaba llorando.- llora Koneko-chan, veras como te sientes mejor...-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Koneko estuvo un rato llorando, hasta que se calmo.

Koneko: Gracias Ise-san...me siento mucho mejor.- dijo ella con una sonrisa cosa que Issei se sonrojaba.- _¡Bien! Es hora de preguntar a Ise-san sobre su vida, yo se lo que pasó con esa Rias ya que me lo dijo Asia-san, pero quisiera saber más de el.-_ pensó ella decidida.- Ise-san ¿Cómo es tu vida? Y no me ocultes lo de Rias que lo se por Asia-san.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Issei se sorprendió pero comprendió los motivos de Asia al contar su vida amorosa, por lo que ahorraría en explicarlo detalladamente. El castaño le dijo que su vida era normal y sus padres estaban trabajando en el extranjero hace 3 años, y inclusive el año que se hizo novio de Rias hasta aquel día de aniversario que tuvieron. Al terminar de decirle como era su vida, Issei se le escapo una lagrima, cosa que Koneko no paso de desapercibido, y le abrazo por la cintura (Recuerden de que la altura de Koneko le llega más o menos a la barriga del castaño xD).

Issei: ¡K-K-Koneko-chan! - dijo el castaño sorprendido.

Koneko: Ise-san, no llore por esa estúpida, ella no supo valorarte, sabes que conmigo puedes contar para todo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo ella en tono consolador.

Issei al escuchar eso, corresponde el abrazo, mientras que estaban abrazado, Issei ya no sentía dolor por lo de Rias, después ambos se miraron, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

?: ¡Valla! No llevas ni 2 días desde que lo dejaste con Rias y ya vas a por otra.- dijo la voz con un tono de superior.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, pero el castaño se sorprendió quién era, era Raiser Phoenix y el castaño se puso serio más de lo normal.

Issei: ¿Qué haces aquí Raiser?

Raiser: Me estaba yendo a la casa de mi querida Rias y me encuentro al cornudo de su ex con una joven, y al verte quería decirte, que Rias es mi novia. - dijo el intentando hacerle daño psicologicamente al castaño cosa que no le afecto.

Issei: Vaaallaaa... Y esperaras a que diga felicidades o algo por el estilo ¿no? - dijo el sarcásticamente cosa que enfureció a Raiser. - Mira lo que hagáis tu y esa bastarda de Rias Gremory no es mi problema, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, vamonos Koneko-chan.

Ambos se fueron de ahí dejando a un Raiser maldiciendo al castaño, mientras caminaban ambos pensaba.

Issei: _Jajaja. Pensaba que ese estúpido me iba a doler lo que decía...ya no me importa ellos, tengo a mis amigos, a mi hermana...-_ acto seguido miro a la peliplatina.- _y a Kokeno-chan...ya estoy seguro lo que siento por ella...¿Tan rápido me he enamorado de ella?..._

Koneko: _¡Estaba apunto de besar a Ise-san!...-_ pensó la peliplatina sonrojada.- _¡Entonces Ise-san siente lo mismo que yo! Pero ¿cómo se lo digo?...Recuerdo una advertencia de Kuroka-neesama sobre esto desde que entre en la academia._ \- pensó ella recordando lo que hablaron.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 **POV Koneko.**

 **Casa de los Tojou – Sala de estar – Hace días – de noche**

Estaba hablando con Kuroka-neesama sobre un tema sobre los chicos, pero, ¿Es necesario?...

Kuroka: Shirone-chan si te llegaras a enamorar de un chico y este siente lo mismo por ti, no te confieses tan rápido, espera hasta cierto tiempo y se lo dices, te lo digo por experiencia. - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Me sonroje y le dije que vale y después de esa charla sobre los chicos, me retire a mi cuarto para descansar ya que mañana tengo clases...

 _ **\- Fin del Flashback -**_

 **POV Normal.**

 **Calle – Actualidad – de noche.**

Koneko: _ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Kuroka-neesama...mejor será esperar hasta cierto tiempo... ¡intentare en estos meses de vacaciones llevarme mejor con Ise-san!_ \- pensó ella decidida.

Después de haber pensado eso, nuestra pareja favorita llegaron a la residencia del castaño, al llegar, Asia le contó a su hermano que ya había pedido un taxi para ir a la casa de verano, mientras esperaban el taxi, todos miraban sus pertenencias si estaba todo en orden, al llegar el taxi, se fueron a la residencia Hyodo y se dirigieron a la residencia de verano...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **Espero que este capitulo os halla gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Koneko se confesara sus sentimientos a Issei o será al revés? ¿como acabará esta pareja? Eso lo veremos en el Último capitulo.**

 **Deja vuestras reviews para saber que opináis sobre de este capitulo sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD**

 **Que tengáis un buen día :D y seguid apoyando a esta serie ^^ como se ha hecho hasta ahora.**

 **Pd: os pido perdón porque el capitulo a sido corto, como dije antes apenas tengo ideas para este fic, por lo cual el capitulo siguiente será el ultimo, y si queréis otra temporada dejadlo en las reviews y me lo pensare, por ahora tengo otras ideas en mente...de verdad que os pido perdón, para compensar, intentare hacer el ultimo capitulo más largo que todo los capitulos que he hecho hasta ahora pero tardare un tiempo así que por favor esperad ^^**


	5. Capitulo Final

**Hola a todos ^^ me disculpo por mi gran inactividad en esta historia, debo decir que esta historia llego a su capitulo final, doy gracias por vuestro apoyo para la gente que hayan escrito sus opiniones tanto en reviews como en mensaje privado, también quiero agradecer a _Omnipotente Vargas_ y _Ainz-Hyoudou_ por darme un gran apoyo y darme algunas ideas. Así que espero que este capitulo final sean de su agrado. Sin más que decir, comenzamos con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Como siempre High School DXD no me pertenece sino a su autor _Ichiei Ishibumi._**

 **pd: No habrá segunda temporada para aquellos que lo desean, como dije tengo otras ideas en mente**

 **y quisiera terminar esta historia, ya que mi objetivo es que haya una historia de esta pareja que tenga un final y aparte que no me gusta hacer otros fics sin haber terminado este ^^'**

 **Por cierto en este capitulo habrá un timeskip/saltos de tiempo para que no sea tan largo xD.**

 _-_ blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _blah, blah, blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

\- **(blah, blah, blah...)** (Yo mientras describo o hablo de algo de un personaje en mitad del pov)

 _ **Capitulo Final:**_

 _ **El final de las adversidades.**_

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

Issei y Koneko comenzaron a sentirse cosas del uno al otro pero, Issei a causa de la traición de Rias le dejó un miedo y el no quería pasar lo mismo con la loli peliplatina pero gracias a la ayuda de la hermana de Koneko, Kuroka, le ayudo un poco a superar el miedo que tenía. Después de haber terminado de empaquetar las cosas de la peliplatina, ambos se fueron andando conociéndose mejor ambos, mientras que caminaba, la pareja se encontró con Raiser, y este para intentar hacerle daño al castaño le dijo su noviazgo con Rias y este ignora ese hecho ya que al hablar un poco con Koneko comprendió que no merecía la pena y se fue del lugar dejando a Raiser molesto, al llegar, Issei y sus amigos se fueron a la casa de verano. Veamos que pasa...

 **Casa de verano de los Hyodo – Puerta de entrada.**

Koneko: ¡Qué grande! - dijo la loli sorprendida.

La casa de los Hyodo es una casa grande que traía un garaje, una piscina enorme pero sucia por no haberse usado y la casa era más grande que la otra casa de los Hyodo, Koneko al verlo por primera vez se sorprendió como era su casa.

Xenovia: Te entiendo Koneko-chan yo también cuando vine a este lugar por primera vez me quede con la boca abierta.-dijo ella sonriendo a la peliplatina.- cosa que I-S-E aprovecho para echarme agua helada.- dijo ella mirando fijamente al castaño con un aura maligna.

Issei:¡E-Era cuando eramos niños de primaria, Xenovia! ¡no te enfades! Jejeje.- dijo el castaño riéndose nerviosamente.- ¡Ahhhhh!

Xenovia había cogido una manguera y empezó a mojar al castaño con agua helada, cosa que el castaño empezó a correr siendo perseguido por la peliazul.

Xenovia: ¡No huyas Issei Hyodo! ¡Ven aquí!.- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

Issei: ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Esta helada! ¡Déjame en paz loca!.- dijo el llorando cómicamente.

Todos menos Issei/Xenovia: Jajajajajaja.- Se rieron los demás.

Después de que Issei y Xenovia dejaran de "jugar", todos se fueron a dentro de la casa ya que era muy tarde y tenían que descansar pero hubo un problema...estaba decidiendo donde dormirían.

Issei: Chicos ¿Qué hacemos hay 2 habitaciones? Y somos 5.- dijo el pensando que hacer

Asia: Tienes razón somos 5 y ambas camas son para dormir dos personas.- dijo ella pensando con una mirada perdida.

Se quedaron un rato pensando hasta que Xenovia se le ocurrió una idea "peculiar".

Xenovia: ¿Y si compartimos habitación Asia-chan, Kiba-kun y yo y Ise comparta con Koneko-chan?- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

El castaño y la peliplatina se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo su amiga peliazul.

Issei: ¿¡Esta loca o qué te pasa!? ¿¡Cómo voy a dormir con Koneko-chan!?.- grito el muy rojo.

Xenovia: ¿Es que acaso no quieres que ella duerma contigo? ¿Es que la ves fea?.- pregunto ella con maldad.

Asia y Kiba sabia lo que estaba tramando así que dejó seguir con el "juego" aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Issei: ¡E-E-ESO NO ES EL CASO! ¡Koneko-chan no la veo fea! ¡la veo muy linda!.- dijo el sin pensar eso ultimo hasta que se dio cuenta y se puso colorado.- ¡Arg! ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!?.- dijo el castaño revolviéndose sus pelos.

Koneko: _Linda...Dormir con Ise-san...-_ Pensó la loli echando humo por las orejas.

Al pensar eso, la peliplatina se desmaya cosa que dejo Issei preocupado.

Issei: ¡Koneko-chan!...¡Oe! ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo el preocupado por la peliplatina.

Kiba: Tranquilo Ise-kun solamente se ha desmayado.- dijo el rubio sonriendo con ganas de reír por la situación del castaño.

Xenovia: ¡Bueno Ise te dejamos a cargo de Koneko-chan!.- dijo la peliazul alegremente empujando ambos rubios a la otra habitación.

Issei: ¡Oe! ¡Espera un momento Xenovia!.- dijo el castaño rojo pero la peliazul se había ido ya.- ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora qué hago?.- dijo el pensando mientras miraba a la loli.- _En verdad es hermosa incluso durmiendo jejeje...Sera mejor que la deje en la cama de "nuestra" habitación.-_ pensó el suspirando.

Issei se fue a su habitación llevando a Koneko en brazos. Al llegar la habitación, Issei dejó a Koneko en la cama para que ella descansara, mientras que ella dormía, el castaño se fue al cuarto de baño para bañarse.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación.

 **Habitación de Asia, Xenovia y Kiba.**

Ellos se estaban riendo de la jugarreta de Xenovia que le hizo al castaño y la peliplatina.

Asia: jajajaja...¡buena esa Xenovia jajajaja!- dijo la rubia limpiándose las lagrimas.- Pobre de mi Oni-chan... ¡Esta noche lo pasara fatal! conociéndolo, pensará en dormir en el suelo.- Dijo ella adivinando lo que iba hacer su hermano.

Kiba: Estoy contigo Asia-san jejeje...-dijo el riéndose también ya que no lo podía aguantarlo más.- Es uno de los planes para unir esos dos ¿me equivoco preciosa?- dijo el mirando a su novia sonriendo.

Xenovia: Si, pienso que hacen linda pareja, ademas...¡Me cae muy bien a Koneko-chan!.- Dijo ella alegremente.- de lo poco que la conozco, no la veo como a esa bastarda de Rias Gremory tsk.- dijo ella escupiendo el nombre.

Asia: Sí...tienes razón Xenovia, solo espero que Oni-chan se de cuenta de sus sentimientos ya que le he notado que le esta empezando a gustar a mi amiga.- dijo ella pensando en su hermano y su mejor amiga peliplatina.

Xenovia: ¡Tranquila Asia-chan!.- dijo ella muy alegre.- ¡Para eso estamos nosotros! ¡Intentaremos que ellos estén juntos!

Después de haber dicho eso, ellos se disponían a dormir pero hubo un problema, eran 3 y solo había una cama para dos y Kiba se dio cuenta y hablo.

Kiba: Chicas...¿Qué hacemos? somos 3 y solamente hay una cama.- dijo el dudoso.

Xenovia: ¡Es muy fácil!.- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa traviesa.- Asia-chan y yo dormimos en la cama y tú cariño, dormirás en el suelo.

Kiba: ¿¡Qué!?.- grito el en shock.- ¡No es justo! - dijo el llorando cómicamente.

Después de unas risas, se dispusieron a dormir, mientras tanto en otro lugar, precisamente en el baño.

 **Cuarto de baño.**

Issei se estaba duchando, mientras se duchaba este pensaba.

Issei: _¿Qué debo hacer?... a partir de hoy dormiré con Koneko-chan.-_ pensó el castaño sonrojado.- _si eso dormiré en el suelo...No quisiera que me viese como un pervertido o acosador...-_ Pensó el algo preocupado pero luego empezó a pensar en otra cosa.- _por cierto ¿Por qué estuve apunto de besar a Koneko-chan?.-_ pensó el castaño recordando lo que hizo varias horas y preguntándose el motivo.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 **Calle – Escena del capitulo anterior – hace varias horas.**

Koneko: Ise-san ¿Cómo es tu vida? Y no me ocultes lo de Rias que lo se por Asia-san.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Issei se sorprendió pero comprendió los motivos de Asia al contar su vida amorosa, por lo que ahorraría en explicarlo detalladamente. El castaño le dijo que su vida era normal y sus padres estaban trabajando en el extranjero hace 3 años, y inclusive el año que se hizo novio de Rias hasta aquel día de aniversario que tuvieron. Al terminar de decirle como era su vida, Issei se le escapo una lagrima, cosa que Koneko no paso de desapercibido, y le abrazo por la cintura (Recuerden de que la altura de Koneko le llega más o menos a la barriga del castaño xD).

Issei: ¡K-K-Koneko-chan! - dijo el castaño sorprendido.

Koneko: Ise-san, no llore por esa estúpida, ella no supo valorarte, sabes que conmigo puedes contar para todo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo ella en tono consolador.

Issei al escuchar eso, corresponde el abrazo, mientras que estaban abrazado, Issei ya no sentía dolor por lo de Rias, después ambos se miraron, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

?: ¡Valla! No llevas ni 2 días desde que lo dejaste con Rias y ya vas a por otra.- dijo la voz con un tono de superior.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, pero el castaño se sorprendió quién era, era Raiser Phoenix y el castaño se puso serio más de lo normal...

 **- _Fin del Flashback -_**

 **Casa de verano de los Hyodo – Cuarto de baño – Actualidad.**

Issei: _Si no hubiese sido interrumpido por ese estúpido, Koneko-chan y yo nos hubiéramos besado...Ya me dí cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo por ella, pero... ¿Debo confesarme?.-_ pensó el preguntándose a sí mismo.- _Se lo diré en el momento adecuado, solo espero tener valor suficiente y esperanza para saber si mi sentimientos hacia ella son correspondidos.-_ Pensó el sonrojado.- _Ya que ahora no me afecta tanto con lo que paso con esa bastarda de Rias, se que Koneko-chan no es como ella y, gracias a mi hermanita, Kiba, Xenovia, Kuroka y a ella con su apoyo y ayuda me hicieron sentir mejor con lo que paso...ya me importa una mierda lo que haga esa bastarda pelirroja.-_ Pensó el un poco alegre.

Después de pensar eso, salió de la ducha, se puso su pijama y se fue a la habitación donde dormiría el castaño y su amiga peliplatina.

 **Habitación de Issei y Koneko.**

Al llegar, Issei vio a Koneko y esta estaba apunto de despertar.

Koneko: ¿Mmm?...-murmuro ella abriendo los ojos.- ¿Ise-san?.- Pregunto ella algo atontada.

Issei: Koneko-chan ¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó el castaño preocupado.

Koneko: Si...eso creo...¿Qué me paso?.- Pregunto ella desorientada.

Issei le explico lo que había pasado después de que Xenovia le dijeran que tenían que compartir habitación, Koneko al escuchar eso, se puso roja ya que compartiría habitación con el chico que le gusta.

Issei: ¿Estas bien Koneko-chan? ¿Tienes fiebre?.-Pregunto el castaño mirando la cara roja de la peliplatina.

Koneko: ¡S-Si! ¡Estoy bien Ise-san! ¡No es nada!.- dijo ella nerviosa.

Issei: Si tu lo dices...-dijo el suspirando y después se fijo la hora en su móvil.- Son las 1 de la madrugada...Koneko-chan, el baño esta libre, puede asearte yo mientras arreglo la cama.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Koneko asistió con la cabeza y se fue al baño, dejando al castaño solo.

 **Cuarto de baño.**

Koneko se estaba duchando, mientras se duchaba esta pensaba.

Koneko: _Hoy a sido un día bastante loco...Ise-san me salva la vida cuando iba a ser atropellada.-_ pensó ella riéndose.- _me sorprendí mucho que sea el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Asia-san.-_ Pensaba ella sonriendo.- _Después de haberle conocido un poco, es bastante amable y cariñoso con sus seres queridos, cuando estoy con él, mi corazón no para de latir, se que me enamoré de Ise-san pero no quiero confesarme tan rápido ya que por una parte fue con lo que paso con su ex-novia y por otra quiero que el sea el que tome la iniciativa.-_ Pensó ella soñadora hasta que se puso seria.- _Esa Rias, puede que no la conozca en persona pero después de haber escuchado la historia que paso entre Ise-san con ella, me entran ganas de golpearla.-_ Pensó ella imaginándose miles de tortu...(corrección xD) Pensaba ella enfadada.

(Rias: Autor ¿Por qué me odias tanto? T.T

Yo: Yo no te odio, es mi historia y tu eres la mala de la peli ^^

Rias: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Por que puedo xD

Rias: Cabr...)

Koneko: _Tranquilízate Koneko.-_ Pensó ella calmándose.- _No merece la pena ya que... Cuando nos encontramos con ese Raiser, veía en los ojos de Ise-san que ya le importaba poco lo que hacen ellos dos...pero no me gusta verlo triste.-_ Pensó ella suspirando.- _bueno no debo pensar eso, sera mejor que me salga ya o sino Ise-san se puede preocupar.-_ Pensó ella riéndose.

Cuando ella salió, se seco y se puso el pijama que era un pijama de color blanco con dibujos de gatitos, al ponerse el pijama se fue a la habitación donde dormiría con el castaño.

 **Habitación de Issei y Koneko.**

Issei estaba preparando la cama donde dormiría Koneko ya que el castaño quería dormir en el suelo.

Issei: ¡Listo!.- Exclamo el alegre.- ¡Solo queda esperar a Koneko-chan.!

De repente golpea a su puerta, era Koneko quien estaba golpeando.

Koneko: Ise-san ¿Se puede pasar?.- Pregunto la loli detrás de la puerta.

Issei: Si, ¡Pasa pasa!.- dijo el castaño alegre.

Al decir eso, la peliplatina entró en la habitación y Issei se quedo en shock.

Issei: _¡Por Kami-sama!.-_ Pensó el mirando el pijama de Koneko sonrojado.- _¡Koneko-chan se ve tan kawaii!.-_ Pensó el mirando con una sonrisa tierna a la peliplatina.

Koneko: ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella sonrojada porque el castaño la observaba.

Issei: Ese pijama que llevas estas muy bonita.- Dijo el sin pensar.

Koneko: ¿¡Cómo!?.- dijo ella roja y poniéndose nerviosa.

Issei se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta y se puso en el mismo estado que su acompañante.

Issei: ¡L-Lo siento Koneko-chan!.-grito el nerviosamente.- ¡Perdona si te molestó que te dijera eso ya que es verdad!...-Dijo el más rojo que el cabello de cierta pelirroja (Rias: ¬¬).- _Arg...¡Issei eres realmente idiota!_.- Pensó el dándose una palmada en la frente.

Koneko: ¡No pasa nada Ise-san!.- Dijo ella agitando sus brazos.

Después de esa "incomoda" situación, Koneko empezó a observar que el castaño puso unas sabanas en el suelo en señal que el castaño tenía intenciones de dormir en el frio suelo.

Koneko: Ise-san...¿Vas a dormir ahí?.- dijo la loli señalando las sabanas que puso el castaño en el suelo.

Issei: ¿eh?.- dijo el mirando lo que señalaba su acompañante.- ¡ah! Sii... Aunque la cama sea para dos personas, no quiero que duermas incomoda...¡No pienses mal!.- Dijo el castaño nerviosamente cosa que se rio la peliplatina.

Koneko: ¡Tonto!.- dijo ella sonriendo después de haber reído.- No me molesta que duermas...al lado mio.- Dijo ella sonrojada.- Por favor, duerme...conmigo.- pidió ella tímidamente.

Issei: ¿E-E-Estas segura Koneko-chan?.- preguntó el tímidamente cosa que la peliplatina asiente con la cabeza.- De acuerdo.- dijo el sentándose a un lado de la cama.

Koneko: ¡B-Buenas noches Ise-san!.- dijo ella dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

Issei: ¡B-Buenas noches Koneko-chan! - dijo el haciendo lo mismo que la peliplatina.

Ambos intentaron dormir, pero ambos no podían porque estaban muy nervioso ya que era la primera noche que pasaban durmiendo juntos, hasta que Issei empezó a hablar.

Issei: Koneko-chan...¿Estas despierta?.- Pregunto el tímidamente mirando la espalda de la peliplatina.

Koneko: Si Ise-san...¿Qué pasa?.- dijo ella sonrojada pero sin ver al castaño.

Issei: am...eto...-Dijo el pensando en que decir.- ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Koneko: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- dijo ella sonrojada y dándose la vuelta para ver el castaño.

Issei: No...por nada.- dijo el mirando a la peliplatina.- _Estoy muy cerca de ella...¿La beso?._ \- Pensó el castaño rojo.

Koneko: _¡Estoy cerca de Ise-san! ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Qué hago!?-_ Pensó ella nerviosamente mirando al castaño.

Issei: _¡Lo haré!...quiero comprenderla y saber si mis sentimientos son aceptados.-_ pensó el castaño muy decidido.- Lo siento, Koneko-chan.

Al decir eso, Koneko se quedo desconcertada por lo que le había dicho.

Koneko: ¿Por qué te disculpas Ise-sa...?.- fue interrumpida por un beso que le dio al castaño.

Koneko tenía los ojos bien abiertos ya que estaba siendo besada con la persona que ella lo amaba. Era un beso suave y a la vez tímido.

Koneko: _¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ISE-SAN ME ESTA BESANDO!.-_ Pensó ella muy sorprendida.

Al terminar el beso, ambos empezaron a tomar aire, después de recuperarse, Koneko empezó a preguntar.

Koneko: Ise-san ¿Por qué me besast...?.- fue cortada por el castaño.

Issei: Koneko-chan, yo... ¡perdóname si te molesto que te besara!.- dijo el pidiendo disculpas nerviosamente.- Te bese porque a pesar de que apenas nos hemos conocido, ¡me he enamorado de ti!.- dijo el muy nervioso.-...se que suena estúpido pero...-fue interrumpida por un beso de la loli cosa que le dejo en shock.

Koneko: Ise yo también...¡me enamore de ti!.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Puede que nos acabamos de conocer pero yo quiero estar contigo.- dijo ella tímidamente.

Issei al ver eso, miro con ternura a la loli hasta que la volvió a besar.

Issei: Koneko-chan...te amo.- dijo el sonriendo.

Koneko: Yo también te amo Ise.- dijo ella feliz.

Issei: Puede que sea pronto...pero ¿de veras que quieres estar a mi lado?.- pregunto el teniendo un poco de miedo.

Koneko: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Obviamente quiero estar a tu lado siempre!.- grito ella sonriendo.

Issei: ¿De verdad?.- lo dijo emocionado.

Koneko: Sí Ise, te quiero muchísimo y no tengas miedo a que te pase igual con lo que te paso con Rias.- dijo ella sabiendo el miedo de Ise dejándolo en shock.

Issei: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- pregunto el sorprendido.

Koneko: Ise, se te nota en tus ojos, y con lo que te pasó con Rias, supuse que tendrías miedo.- dijo ella sonriendo.- si soy sincera yo también tenía miedo.- declaro ella triste bajando la mirada.

Issei: ¿Por qué?.- Pregunto el castaño curioso.

Koneko: Miedo al ser rechazada por ti.- dijo ella mirando al castaño.- No quería confesarme y que mis sentimientos por ti no fuesen correspondidos ¡Ise!.- dijo ella soltando una lagrima.

Issei: Lo dices por lo que me paso con Rias ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó el seriamente a lo que la loli asistió con la cabeza.- Koneko-chan, gracias a ti, me hiciste pasar página con el asunto de mi ex-novia y de verdad quiero tener una oportunidad contigo.- dijo el secando las lagrimas de su amada.

Koneko: ¿De verdad que puedo ser tu novia?.- ella dijo emocionada.

Issei: Si, mi querida Koneko.- dijo el sonriendo con ternura.

Al decir eso, la peliplatina empezó a darle muchos besos en señal que aceptaba ser su novia diciéndole gracias y riéndose de la felicidad que tenía, al calmarse, Issei miró la hora.

Issei: Es muy tarde linda.- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- vamonos a dormir.

Koneko: Vale...Oye Ise ¿Puede abrazarme?.- dijo ella sonrojada.

Issei: Claro querida.- dijo el sonriendo tiernamente.

Issei abrazo a la peliplatina. ( **El abrazo es que Koneko tiene la cabeza hundida al pecho de Issei permitiendo que escuchara los latidos del corazón del castaño)**.

Issei: Buenas noches...mi querida novia, Koneko.- dijo el en tono de broma.

Koneko: Buenas noches...mi querido novio, Issei.- dijo ella siguiéndole juego.

Y ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **Timeskip: 1 mes después.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Issei y Koneko se confesaron y muchas cosas han pasado. A la semana siguiente después de la confesión de esta pareja, ambos decidieron decírselos a sus amigos. Al decirlo todos sonrieron y felicitaron a la nueva pareja y desde entonces la relación que tenía Koneko y Asia pasaron de ser amigas a considerarse como si fueran hermanas, cosa que le alegro mucho al castaño. Y dos semanas después, la hermana de Koneko, Kuroka vino a visitar a su querida hermanita.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **Casa de verano de los Hyodo – Entrada.**

Issei y compañía estaba viendo la televisión hasta que el sonido del timbre se escucho.

Koneko: Ire a ver.- dijo ella levantándose.

Issei: Te acompaño Koneko.- dijo el sonriendo.

Asia y los demás sonrieron ya que estaban felices que Issei fuese feliz con la peliplatina. Al llegar la puerta, Issei abrió la puerta y vio que era su cuñada, Kuroka Tojou.

Kuroka: ¡Yahooo! ¡Shirone-chan! ¡Ise!.- saludó ella animadamente.

Issei: ¡Hola Kuroka!.- dijo el alegremente.

Koneko: ¡Nee-sama!.- dijo ella abrazando a su hermana.

Kuroka: ¿Cómo estas Shirone-chan? ¿Te lo estas pasándolo bien con tus amigos?.- pregunto ella a su hermana acariciando la cabeza de esta.

Koneko: ¡Muy bien Kuroka-neesama!.- dijo ella alegremente.- ¡Me lo estoy pasándolo bien!.

Kuroka: ¡Me alegra saberlo!.- dijo ella sonriendo.- por cierto...¿Qué haces agarrando la mano de Ise? ¡Pillina!.- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.- _Aunque creo que se porque es.-_ pensó ella recordando como se llevaban esos dos.

Issei y Koneko se pusieron rojos debido a que le tomaron por sorpresa, después de que se le pasara, Issei procedió a hablar sobre de su relación.

Issei: Kuroka...puede que sea muy rápido pero desde hace ya 3 semanas, Koneko y yo somos novios.- dijo el rascándose la nuca en seña que estaba nervioso.- ¿Le molesta que sea su novio, Kuroka?.- pregunto el algo asustado.

Kuroka: ¡Para nada Ise!.- dijo ella feliz.- ¡Al revés! ¡Bienvenido a la familia Ise jajaja!.-dijo ella abrazando a su cuñado.

Koneko: ¡Gracias Neesama por aceptar lo nuestro!.- dijo ella sonriendo hasta que vio que su hermana llevaba una maleta.- Kuroka-neesama ¿Y esa maleta?.- pregunto ella dudosa señalando la maleta de su hermana.

Kuroka: ¡Pues me gustaría quedarme aquí por unas semanas! ¿Puedo cuñado?.- pregunto ella al castaño con una sonrisa.

Ambos se sorprendieron, pero luego se alegraron.

Issei x Koneko: ¡Claro que sí!.- dijeron la pareja feliz.

Y al decir eso, Kuroka empezó a quedarse en la casa de verano, conoció los amigos del castaño (osea a Kiba y Xenovia) y a Asia, la hermana del castaño.

 _ **\- Fin del Flashback -**_

Cabe decir que la pareja desde que se hicieron novios cambiaron mucho, ambos eran muy cariñoso y ambos resolvían los problemas del uno con el otro. Se podrían decir que eran una pareja muy unida. Issei y Kuroka empezaron a relacionarse como si fueran hermanos, cosa que le alegro a Koneko. Desde las vacaciones hasta el final de esta, Todos regresaron a sus casa, Issei estaba muy feliz hasta que se reencontró con un fantasma de su pasado después de unos días después de haber llegado de sus vacaciones.

 **Casa de los Hyodo (no el de verano xD) – Habitación de Issei.**

Issei había llamado a Koneko para que tuvieran una cita cosa que ella acepto y se fue a la casa de su novio, al llegar, Koneko fue recibida por su cuñada, Asia. Asia le dijo que estaba en su cuarto con una sonrisa, la peliplatina asistió con la cabeza y fue a ver a su novio. Así que, nos encontramos a Issei y a Koneko besándose.

Koneko: ¿A donde vamos cariño?.- dijo ella cariñosamente después de haberse besado.

Issei: Mmm...- Empezó a pensar.- Tenía pensado en ir al parque ¿Te apetece?.- pregunto el castaño a su novia.

Koneko: ¡Claro Ise! ¡A mi en realidad me da igual a donde vamos, mientra que esté contigo es más que suficiente!.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Al decir eso, se fueron de la habitación y se despidieron de Asia y ambos se fueron al parque, ambos iban abrazados por la cintura y hablaban de anécdotas de le ocurrieron, estaban felices hasta que oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

 **Parque de la ciudad.**

?: ¿Eres tu Ise?.- dijo aquella voz sorprendida.

Issei y Koneko se separaron y se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con el fantasma del pasado de Issei, Rias Gremory, Issei al verla se puso serio al igual que Koneko.

Issei: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gremory?.- dijo el fríamente cosa que le sorprendió a Rias.

Rias: Ise...yo quiero disculparme por lo que paso.- Dijo ella que estaba apunto de abrazar al castaño.

Koneko: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Ise. - dijo ella seriamente.

Rias: ¿Y tú quien eres?.- Preguntó la pelirroja a la peliplatina.

Koneko: Me llamo Shirone, pero me llaman "Koneko".- dijo ella en el mismo estado

( **A partir de aquí Koneko tendrá la misma personalidad que los primeros capítulos de la serie original osea seria e inexpresiva xD pero solo con Rias)** (Rias: T.T).

Rias: Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es...- fue interrumpida por la peliplatina.

Koneko: Rias Gremory.- dijo ella secamente cosa que le sorprendió a la pelirroja.- Se tu nombre y tu antigua relación con ¡MI NOVIO!.- dijo ella con énfasis en la ultima palabra dejándola en shock.

Rias: Ise ¿Es eso cierto?.- dijo ella sorprendida y a la vez triste.

Issei: Si ¿Por qué estas así si tienes a Raiser?- dijo el secamente pero con frialdad viendo el ánimo de la pelirroja.

Rias: Me dejó por mi amiga, Yubelluna.- dijo ella muy triste.

Issei: Wow...¿enserio?.- pregunto el sarcásticamente.- Te lo tienes bien merecido.- dijo el con sinceridad.- aunque te lo debo de agradecer ya que si no me hubieras dejado por ese estúpido, no hubiera conocido a mi linda novia.- dijo el abrazando a su novia cosa que ella acepto gustosamente.

Rias al ver a la pareja, entendió que el ya no quería saber nada más de ella.

Rias: Entonces...¿Este es el final?.- pregunto ella sonriendo falsamente.

Issei: Me temo que sí...Gremory.- dijo el seriamente.

Rias: Vale, me iré...Issei perdón por todo ya no te molestare más.- dijo ella con el mismo estado que antes.

Issei: Sayonara.- se despidió el castaño sin importar lo que haga la pelirroja.

Rias se fue del lugar, dejando solo a la pareja. Ambos se sentaron en un banco para descansar, Issei estaba pensativo y Koneko al darse cuenta le habló.

Koneko: ¿Estas bien cariño?.- pregunto ella preocupada por el estado de su novio.

Issei: Si amor, lo que pasa es que sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.- dijo el refiriéndose al tema de Rias.

Koneko al escuchar eso, puso su mano en la mejilla del castaño y lo acarició, cosa que le relajo al castaño.

Koneko: Ise ¿Tu eres feliz conmigo?.- pregunto ella cariñosamente.

Issei: ¡Claro que si Koneko! ¡Desde que te conocí me robaste el corazón!.- dijo el sonriendo con ternura a su novia.

Koneko abrazó al castaño y le beso apasionadamente. Al terminar de besarse, ambos se miraron.

Koneko: Te amo Ise Hyodo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Issei: Yo también te amo, Koneko Tojou.- dijo el castaño sonriendo también.

Después de decir eso, ambos miraron el cielo de la tarde, pensando y recordando en los momentos que han estado juntos hasta ahora, ¿O quién sabe? De todos modos da igual lo que piensen ya que ellos serán felices el uno con el otro y se amaran para siempre.

 **FIN de la historia "Amor entre sempai y kouhai"**

(poned en youtube la canción "Bleach ending 28" y cojed el del 1:30 min, osea que cojais la versión corta, no la full y en vez de que salga escena de la serie de bleach imaginaros un resumen de esta historia xD.)

 **Este es el final , Os agradezco un montón todo el apoyo que se ha tenido en esta historia, no tendrá segunda temporada pero estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, no se si sera de High School DXD o otra serie, pero si hago de otra serie y lo queréis leer, sois libres de hacerlo. Dejad vuestras opiniones de este final en la Reviews.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD y hasta la próxima :D que tengáis un buen día.**


	6. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	7. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
